Muse : Le déni de désespérer
by ChibiShiroiRyu
Summary: Quatrième tome de Muse. Après la sinistre nouvelle qui le toucha de plein fouet, Hémaltone se doit de retrouver le moral ... Il ne faudrait pas que cela l'emmène à faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait plus tard.
1. Chapitre 1 : Meurtre

**Dixième son : Vide**

**Chapitre 1 : Meurtre**

« Meloetta ! Melo, Meloetta, melo, melo ! »

_Rien à faire, elle n'arrive pas à extirper un seul mot de la part d'Hémaltone. Celui-ci reste assis sur le fauteuil, ne bougeant plus. Depuis des semaines, tout est terminé. Il ne réponds plus ou presque, ne parle pas ou presque, ne fait rien._

« Meloetta ? Melo meloetta melo meloetta melo meloetta ! »

_Elle présente la télévision, venant l'allumer alors que le reste des pokémon d'Hémaltone est présent aussi. Ils viennent tous prendre place alors que les annonces concernant le meurtre de Faldéla sont encore présentes sur les écrans. D'ailleur, la présentatrice révèle de nouvelles informations à ce sujet bien que lui-même les connaissent déjà._

« D'après les dernières informations signalées par la police, il … »

_Il n'écoute plus. Il sait ce que va dire cette femme. L'enquête piétine mais une information majeure en est sortie : Faldéla a été assassinée. Tout simplement … aussi bêtement que ça. C'est sorti sans même qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose._

« Police. Est-ce que l'on peut rentrer, monsieur Hémaltone ? »

« Oui. » _dit tout simplement le jeune homme, sans aucune motivation sur les lèvres, comme complètement dénué de toute vie._

_Les policiers pénètrent dans l'appartement, faisant une nouvelle fois le tour de la chambre de Faldéla. Bien entendu, il n'a touché à rien du tout, pour ne pas changer. Pourquoi devrait-il le faire ? Tout cela était trop important pour elle … et pour lui aussi._

« Rien de rien. Il n'y a vraiment rien du tout. Désolé, on ne trouve aucun indice. On ne va pas pouvoir vous aider à cette allure. L'enquête va prendre du temps mais on trouvera qui a fait ça et on l'arrêtera ! C'est notre devoir de le faire. »

« Est-ce que … cela fera revenir Faldéla ? » _demande le jeune homme avec une extrême lenteur, les policiers se regardant, embarrassés par la question. Finalement, c'est l'un d'entre eux qui vient reprendre la parole après quelques secondes :_

« Nous allons devoir vous laisser. Nous allons signaler que nous n'avons pas trouvé d'autres informations au sujet de Faldéla, désolé. Bonne journée à vous. »

_Les policiers partent de l'appartement aussi vite qu'ils sont venus. Le jeune homme reste immobile, amorphe, pour ne pas changer. Complètement dénué de tout mouvement, il finit alors par se coucher sur le canapé, étant passé du fauteuil à ce dernier._

« Dormir, je vais juste dormir et ne rien faire d'autre. Juste dormir, oui. »

« Melo. »_ soupire tristement la pokémon avant de lui caresser la joue._

_Trois mois … Cela fait trois mois que tout cela dure. Malheureusment, la progression est juste inexistante et l'affaire est presque mise sans suite … sauf qu'il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe qui. Faldéla étant une ancienne célébrité, les gens veulent la vérité._

« Kastry ? Sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai convoquée aujourd'hui ? »

« Je le sais parfaitement, monsieur Solomon. Il n'y a pas cinquante raisons qui poussent un producteur à vouloir communiquer avec sa chanteuse. »

_Elle est à, les bras sur le ventre. Elle a les cheveux auburn, comme ce qu'elle voulait. Ses yeux fixent tout simplement le producteur alors qu'elle reste parfaitement de marbre, attendant la suite des paroles du producteur. Pourtant, l'homme ne lui adresse pas encore la suite de son discours, semblant réfléchir. Finalement, c'est Kastry qui dit :_

« Qu'est-ce que vous me vouliez alors, monsieur Solomon ? Car si ce n'est pas aussi important que je le pensais, j'aimerais retourner à ce que je faisais. »

« Ca l'est. Cela fait trois mois maintenant que ton travail n'est plus aussi exemplaire qu'auparavant. Tu sembles distante, un peu perdue. Tu n'adresses plus tes sourires à tes fans et cela inquiète tout le monde, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu dois t'en douter non ? »

« Je le sais parfaitement … mais je vais tenter de voir Hémaltone tous les jours quand je le peux. Je ne peux pas le laisser seul alors qu'il risquerait de commettre une bêtise. »

« Cela ne te concerne pas, Kastry. Tu n'as pas à faire le travail des médecins ou des psychologues. Tu es une star de la musique, n'oublies pas cette position. »

« Je suis surtout une femme. Je ne peux pas laisser Hémaltone seul dans cet état. On ne sait pas ce que ça pourrait donner. Ça peut être très dangereux si on ne fait pas attention à ça. »

« Cela ne te concerne pas, Kastry. Ne me forces pas à me répéter. Si Hémaltone avait continué dans le monde de la musique, tout cela aurait été nécessaire pour trouver une solution à son problème mais à l'heure actuelle, ça ne nous regarde pas. »

_La jeune femme fait une mine effarée en écoutant les propos du producteur. Elle tente d'ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer mais elle sait qu'il n'a pas totalement tort. A force de se préoccuper d'Hémaltone, elle en oublie complètement le reste._

« Je vais retourner dans ma chambre d'appartement. »

« Tu fais bien. Demain, je te veux en pleine forme pour accompagner tes musiciens. »

« Ils sont fades, vraiment très fades. Je me demande où vous les avez trouvés. »

_Elle ne cherche pas plus à se confronter à cet homme. Elle se retourne, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Bien entendu, elle savait que cela n'aurait rien emmené, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être déçue par la tournure des événements. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait imaginer de plus ? Elle veut revoir Hémaltone car il ne répond jamais aux coups de fil mais même … il ne la laisse pas rentrer. Maintenant que Faldéla n'est plus là, elle doit se montrer présente._


	2. Chapitre 2 : Pleurs

**Chapitre 2 : Pleurs**

« Hémaltone! S'il te plaît ! Laisses-moi rentrer ! Hémaltone ! »

_Elle ne peut pas rester là sans rien faire. Elle tapote à la porte, finissant par réussir à pénétrer dans l'appartement... car il n'était pas fermé. Elle émet un petit rictus, une odeur fétide se faisant ressentir. Elle remarque Hémaltone encore assis sur le fauteuil, courant vers lui alors qu'il ne bouge pas._

« Hémaltone ! Hémaltone ! » _crie t-elle, courant vers lui avant de donner une petite claque. Elle le sent gémir. C'est à peine s'il vit ! Elle tente de voir autour d'elle et remarque que les pokémon d'Hémaltone mais aussi Meloetta._

« Meloetta ? Melo … meloetta melo. »_ murmure faiblement la pokémon alors que Kastry peut voir ce qu'elle tente de faire. Elle est en train de tenter de faire le ménage et autre ? C'est elle aussi qui cherche à faire les courses ? Avec les pokémon d'Hémaltone ?_

« Mais attendez un peu ! Je vais vous aider ! »

_Elle dit cela et retrousse déjà ses manches invisibles. Hémaltone est amorphe. C'en est pathétique. Elle a envie de le gifler pour le faire réagir mais elle ne sait pas si cela marcherait vraiment. Meloetta la regarde, étonnée, bafouillant quelques mots :_

« Meloetta, melo ? Meloetta melo meloetta, melo. »

« Je vais pas le laisser faire ça. Je … voudrais qu'il revienne avec moi. »

_Comment ça ? La pokémon l'observe pendant de longues minutes tandis que Kastry met de l'ardeur au travail. Voyant que les pokémon se sont arrêtés, elle reprend :_

« Je veux qu'il revienne faire de la musique avec moi, c'est tout. Je suis sûre que ça lui ferait le plus grand bien que d'avoir à nouveau un objectif, c'est tout. »

_Elle n'ose pas dire que l'idée vient de Solomon même si indirectement, c'est aussi elle qui en a bien besoin. Savoir qu'Hémaltone reviendrait lui procurerait … Une nouvelle motivation. Le laisser là, seul et isolé, elle ne veut pas que ça continue. Meloetta la regarde d'un air accusateur, la jeune femme rougissant faiblement avant de bafouiller :_

« Je sais bien que … enfin bon … je ne suis pas la mieux placée pour ça, désolée. »

« Meloeta, melo, meloetta, melo meloetta melo melo. »

« Je sais aussi que je … ferais mieux de partir mais je veux qu'Hémaltone réfléchisse sérieusement à cette proposition ! Je suis sûre que ça pourrait le sortir d'affaire ! Hémaltone, s'il te plaît ! Réfléchis le plus longtemps possible et ... »

« Je ne peux plus. Je peux plus … jouer, Kastry. Ecoutes. »

_Elle veut bien écouter mais de quoi ? Le jeune homme se libère enfin de son fauteuil, se dirigeant vers le violoncelle qui a pris la poussière. Il souffle doucement dessus._

« Il n'a pas été utilisé … depuis si longtemps en fin de compte. »

« Hémaltone, tu vas en jouer ? Mais c'est ... »

_La symphonie qui sort du violon est sinistre, terriblement sinistre. La jeune femme est prise de soubresauts et de trémolos, commençant à sangloter sans pour autant réussir à l'expliquer. Elle ne sait pas ce qui se passe mais son corps … pourquoi ? Mais elle n'est pas la seule, tous les pokémon d'Hémaltone, sauf Meloetta pleurent eux aussi._

« Meloetta ! MELO MELOETTA ! MELOETTA MELO ! »

_La petite pokémon pousse un cri avant de faire quitter le violoncelle des mains d'Hémaltone. Celui-ci la laisse faire, comme si de rien n'était avant qu'elle ne range l'instrument de musique pour qu'il ne puisse plus l'utiliser._

« Hein ? Que ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça, Meloetta ? Elle était si belle cette musique, tellement belle et je ... »

« Elle ne voulait pas que je te fasses souffrir comme mes pokémon. Cette musique … est l'expression de mes sentiments. Quiconque l'écoute ne peut s'empêcher de les ressentir. »

« Mais attends un peu, tu veux dire que tu me faisais souffrir tout en le sachant ? Tu me hais tant que ça, Hémaltone ? Je comprendrais qu'après tout ce qui s'est passé, c'est normal que tu m'en veuilles, oui je comprends ça parfaitement, Hémaltone. Snif ... »

« Meloetta, melo, meloetta. » _explique la pokémon à la chevelure verte avec lenteur. Ce n'est pas envers elle qu'il en a, c'est envers ce monde horrible._

« Tu ferais mieux de partir et de ne plus revenir, Kastry. Il n'y aura rien de bon avec moi de toute façon. Pars et ne te retournes pas. »

« Je suis la seule à décider ce dont je veux, Hémaltone ! Enfin … je … je ne vais pas te mentir. C'est Solomon qui a voulut que je te parles aujourd'hui. Il voulait que tu reviennes dans le monde de la musique mais si tu ne t'en sens pas capable, il vaut mieux éviter. Je vais m'en aller maintenant, Hémaltone. S'il te plaît, prends soin de toi et essayes surtout de te laver. Même si c'est difficile, je vais tenter de passer un peu plus souvent si possible. »

« Ne te forces pas, tu sais bien que c'est inutile, de toute façon. »

« C'est encore à moi de décider ça, Hémaltone. Je suis la seule à savoir si ça en vaut la peine ou pas. Pour l'heure, ça l'est à mes yeux, c'est ce qui compte le plus donc. »

« Comme tu le désires mais ne penses pas que j'y accorderais une quelconque importance. »

_Pfff ! Rien à faire ! Elle essuie les larmes sur ses joues. Elle a bien fait de venir. Elle a put remarquer à quel point Hémaltone est dans une grande détresse. C'est donc à elle de tout faire pour l'en sortir. Elle avait raison de venir, oui. Elle s'approche d'Hémaltone, l'embrassant sur les joues en rougissant avant de se tourner vers Meloetta, comme pour lui dire qu'elle la charge de continuer à surveiller Hémaltone après qu'elle soit partie._


	3. Chapitre 3 : S'en sortir sans

**Chapitre 3 : S'en sortir sans**

« Que se passes t-il avec Kastry ? Depuis maintenant plusieurs mois, ses chansons sont fades, dénuées d'émotions et d'intérêt. Que se passes t-il chez elle pour réagir de la sorte ? Nous vous donnerons plus d'informations dans les jours qui suivent. »

« Kastry ? Tu as une explication à donner ? » _demande Solomon tout en regardant la jeune femme, celle-ci ne répondant pas, se trouvant dans le bureau de son producteur._

« Laquelle pourrais-je vous donner exactement ? Que désirez-vous entendre ? »

« Ne me parles pas de la sorte, petite effrontée ! Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je veux parler, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, il vaut mieux que tu changes de ton, compris ? »

« Je veux bien le faire mais est-ce que cela changera réellement quelque chose ? »

« Encore Hémaltone, n'est-ce pas ? Après ton échec de la dernière fois, j'ai décidé de te faire suivre. Il s'avère que tu vas le voir deux fois par semaine au minimum. »

« Je m'occupes du ménage et de tout le reste, chez lui, pour lui permettre alors de pouvoir se reposer. Avec ce qu'il a vécu, il est hors de question que ... »

« L'empathie mènera à ta perte. Je te l'ai déjà dit et je me répète : si tu continues, tu ... »

« Je suis libre de décider ce que je veux, Solomon. Je suis la seule responsable de mes actes. »

« Pas quand tu es la star d'une des plus grandes productions mondiales ! »

_L'homme se relève subitement de son fauteuil, semblant agacé par le comportement de Kastry. Celle-ci fait un pas en reculant, visiblement impressionnée par lui alors qu'elle reprend d'une voix lente :_

« Je le sais bien … mais le fait que je vais voir Hémaltone ne change rien à ... »

« Ne changes pas ? Qui espères-tu avoir avec ce genre de mensonges ? Tout le monde le dit depuis des mois ! Est-ce que tu veux retourner à ton ancienne vie ?! »

_Il a fait mouche, il le sait. Elle tremble de tout son être, baissant la tête alors que l'homme retourne s'asseoir, comme si de rien n'était, reprenant la parole après quelques secondes :_

« Non ? N'est-ce pas ? Alors, il s'avère qu'il vaut mieux pour toi que tu te concentres si tu ne veux pas que cela arrive car si tel est le cas, tu ne t'en relèveras pa une seconde fois. »

« Je ne veux pas de ça … mais je ne veux pas oublier Hémaltone. Vous savez aussi bien que moi ce qu'il est ! On ne peut pas le laisser à son désespoir ! »

« S'il a décidé de quitter ma boîte, je ne vais pas le retenir mais je ne vais pas me préoccuper de lui non plus. Qu'il reste à ce qu'il est puisque c'est ce que qu'il désire. Je ne suis pas philanthrope, je ne suis pas là pour aider tous ceux dans le besoin et tu devrais faire de même. Tu es une star, intouchable normalement. Si les gens apprennent ce que tu fais ... »

« Qu'ils apprennent, ça ne me déranges pas ! Je ne suis pas là pour ça ! »

« Hémaltone est devenu un homme à tendance suicidaire. Si tu continues de le voir, ta réputation sera complètement ridiculisée et aux plus bas fonds. »

« Peut-être que je devrais faire comme lui ? Si Hémaltone a réussi à s'en sortir, je ... »

« Que dis-tu ? Essayes donc de répéter pour voir, Kastry ? » _demanda le producteur avant de se redresser, , la jeune femme se mettant à bafouiller :_

« Hémaltone a décidé de quitter le monde de la musique pour se lancer dans l'aventure en étant seul. C'est pourquoi je le respectes. Il veut se débrouiller seul, sans vouloir que des lois, des modes ou autres, modifient sa perception de la musique. »

« Et ? Quel fut le résultat à l'heure actuelle ? Est-ce que le monde reconnaît son talent ? Tu n'as pas l'impression que ce jeune homme te fait perdre la tête ? Ca serait vraiment dommage alors que tu es si belle à l'heure actuelle. »

« Hémaltone a subit une lourde perte mais il se relèvera ! Sa musique lui permettra de s'en sortir ! Il faut juste qu'il ait de l'aide et alors, nous l'entendrons partout ! Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas comprendre raison, Solomon ? Hémaltone est un cadeau d'Arceus ! Grâce à lui, tout ce qui compose le monde la musique va se retrouver entouré par une nouvelle aura ! C'est une nouvelle ère qui débute si on décide de le sauver ! »

« Tu es vraiment devenue … agaçante, Kastry. Tu as complètement perdu de vue ton objectif que tu t'étais promis lorsque tu es venu chez nous. »

« Je ne l'ai pas perdu. Je continuerai de briller mais à côté d'une autre lumière, voilà tout. »

_L'homme paraît agacé. Il prend une profonde respiration avant de se lever, commençant à faire quelques pas en direction de Kastry. Celle-ci se fige sur place, déglutissant tandis qu'il pose deux doigts sur son menton, comme pour le soulever._

« Il vaut mieux que tu réfléchisses à ce que tu viens de dire. Réfléchis-y très longuement. Observes les pour et les contre. Je suis sûr que demain, tu auras pris une parfaite décision par rapport à tes paroles, n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant, quittes ce bureau et ne revient pas avant demain. Oh … et interdiction de revoir Hémaltone. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas m'en empêcher, Solomon. Vous n'avez pas le droit. »

« 'D'après ce qui est marqué sur ton contrat, il s'avère que si. Maintenant, retires-toi. »

« Comme vous le voulez … comme vous le voulez. »

_Elle se répète cela, ne serrant pas les poings. Elle est pieds et mains liés à Solomon. Elle ne se rappelle plus exactement du contrat qu'elle a signé mais elle ne se fait pas d'illusions à ce sujet. Elle sait qu'il était bien moins généreux que celui offert à Hémaltone. Il fallait dire qu'à l'époque, il avait été accompagné par Faldéla. Elle ? Elle avait été seule … et elle avait trouvé une issue grâce à ce contrat. Est-ce qu'elle voulait vraiment tout briser ?_


	4. Chapitre 4 : En danger

**Chapitre 4 : En danger**

« Meloetta ? Melo melo ? » _demande la pokémon aux cheveux verts avec lenteur alors que Kastry termine de nettoyer la pièce, Hémaltone ne faisant que la regarder._

« Oui ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe Meloetta ? Il y a un petit problème ? »

« Melo … meloetta melo. » _murmure une nouvelle fois la pokémon, comme pour lui dire que ce n'est pas bien important. Elle a sûrement rêver au final._

_La jeune feme cligne des yeux, faisant un petit sourire avant de tapoter son crâne doucement. Depuis qu'elle vient deux fois par semaine, même Meloetta se laisse faire par elle. Oh bien entendu, elle reste un peu hystérique, propose toujours à Hémaltone de recommencer à chanter … mais quelque chose est différent, peu à peu. La pokémon ne sait pas quoi exactement, c'est étrange et un peu déplaisant en y réfléchissant._

« Bon, j'ai l'impression que tout est bon pour ce soir ! Hémaltone ? Tu ne veux pas me pousser une petite musique s'il te plaît ? Je suis sûre que tu as quelque chose de bien à me faire entendre, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne penses pas. Tu veux encore pleurer, Kastry ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? J'en ait peut-être besoin ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

« Tu es définitivement bizarre. » _murmure calmement le jeune homme aux cheveux verts, la regardant en clignant des yeux. Très bizarre. Pourtant, il reprend son violon alors que la mélodie qui en sort est aussi triste que la précédente._

_Les minutes s'écoulent et les larmes montent aux yeux de la jeune demoiselle. Celle-ci se frotte les yeux avant de poser une main sur l'épaule d'Hémaltone, comme pour l'arrêter. Le jeune homme stoppe ses mouvements, penchant la tête sur le côté :_

« Est-ce que cela te convient ? Pourquoi tu veux que je fasses ça ? »

« Pour au moins entendre ta musique, Hémaltone. Je me sens un peu privilégiée maintenant. Merci beaucoup, je vais repartir. Fais attention à toi, d'accord ? »

« Je ne partirais pas d'ici. Il n'y a pas de raisons que je me blesses … normalement. »

« Normalement. Meloetta ? Je peux te le confier ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui dis rien ? »

_La jeune femme aux cheveux auburn est surprise, se statufiant sur place alors qu'elle fixe Meloetta. Elle la désigne du doigt, sans parler, se désignant ensuite au niveau de son crâne. C'était bien dans ses pensées qu'elle venait de l'entendre ?_

« C'est bizarre la première fois ! Je dois m'en aller, Meloetta ! Par contre, c'est bête mais c'est un peu déplaisant la lecture de pensées, non ? Je m'en vais ! »_ s'exclama t-elle une nouvelle fois avant de quitter la pièce, un dernier sourire adressée à Hémaltone._

_Lorsqu'elle part, Meloetta flotte aussitôt en direction d'Hémaltone, se plaçant bien en face de lui comme pour lui dire quelque chose. Il la fixe d'un air neutre, presque vide, sans pourtant prononcer une quelconque parole._

« Si tu ne fais rien, elle sera en danger, Hémaltone ! Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose. »

« Je ne peux pas. Ce n'est pas à moi de faire quelque chose. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ça fait des mois qu'elle tente de te faire réagir et c'est à peine si tu bouges, Hémaltone ! Je suis sérieuse ! »

« Je le suis aussi. Je n'ai rien à faire car cela … ne me concerne pas. Maintenant, j'aimerais pouvoir être tout simplement tranquille. Merci. »

« Qu'est-ce que … Hémaltone ! Assez ! Faldéla ne voudrait jamais que tu réagisses comme ça ! Tu ne comprends pas ? Hémaltone ! »

« Ne parles plus d'elle … sinon, cela serait très fâcheux, vraiment très fâcheux. »

_Il murmure cela doucement, pourtant, cela sonne comme une menace. Meloetta a un petit soubresaut, se demandait si elle n'a pas rêvé aux propos d'Hémaltone. Il … la menace vraiment ? Elle ? Sur elle ? Vraiment ? Elle bredouille quelques mots puis part aussitôt, comme attristée par ce qu'il vient de faire. Il observe le violon dans ses mains, ne prenant plus la parole comme à son habitude. Kastry n'avait pas l'air d'aller si mal._

« Tu es vraiment devenu très bête depuis la mort de Faldéla, Hémaltone. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Si, je le vois. Juste que je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, voilà tout. Qu'importe les mois qui passent. »

« Tu es devenu très bête. Que tu le veuilles ou non, Hémalone. J'espère vraiment que tu redeviendras comme avant, c'est tout ce que je veux. »

« Ce n'est plus possible cela. Ce n'est plus possible. Tout a été perdu . Tu devrais le savoir, tu devrais le comprendre, Meloetta. Kastry n'est rien d'autre qu'une étrangère. »

_Elle ne peut pas prétendre le contraire ! Mais cette inconnue fait tout pour tenter de lui arranger la vie ! Et il n'a pas remarqué que même ses pokémon se sont éloignés de lui ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est encore là, elle ? Car elle tient à lui ?_

« Je vais aller dormir, Meloetta. Bonne nuit. »

« Où est-ce que tu vaas dormir, Hémaltone ? D'habitude, ce n'est ... »

_D'habitude, depuis plusieurs mois, il va juste dormir sur le fauteuil, sans bouger de ce dernier. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il part alors vers sa chambre ? Elle entend juste le bruit d'un corps qui s'écroule sur un matelas puis quelques sifflements. Qu'est-ce qu'elle doit faire ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle doit faire ? Hémaltone n'est peut-être pas complètement perdu mais la situation ne s'est pas forcément arrangée ! Voilà le problème, le gros problème !_


	5. Chapitre 5 : Arrêt brutal

**Chapitre 5 : Arrêt brutal**

« Tu dois sortir maintenant, Hémaltone ! Prendre un peu l'air ! »

« Je ne veux pas mais comme tu m'y forces, je le fais alors. »

_Il dit cela avec monotonie, sans aucune volonté propre, comme si tout cela l'importe tellement peu. Il regarde droit devant lui, se cachant un peu les yeux. Il a mal aux yeux. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est sorti ? Pourquoi il fait aussi beau ? Il n'aime pas ça._

« Meloetta ! Melo melo ! Meloetta melo meloetta melo ! »

« Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas. Kastry n'est pas en danger. Ne parles pas de Faldéla. Je ne veux pas que l'on se redispute encore une fois … comme la dernière fois. »

_Une dernière fois très récente mais bon … qu'importe. Il ne veut pas que cela se reproduise, voilà tout. Le jeune homme murmure quelques mots, venant s'asseoir sur un banc comme pour prendre l'air. Ce n'est pas bon pour lui, pas bon du tout._

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas la sauver ? C'est très dangereux ! Elle risque de mourir si tu ne fais rien pour la sauver ! Tu ne comprends pas, Hémaltone ? »

« Elle ne mourra pas car c'est une battante, c'est différent. Faldéla .. n'a pas eut cette chance. Elle n'a pa put se battre. Je ne veux plus parler de ça. Je ne veux pas. »

_Il a sortit ses pokémon mais ces derniers se sont éloignés pour jouer de la musique. Ils ne lui ont guère proposé qu'il y participe. Mais cela n'affecte pas son moral. Il a d'autres choix à fouetter … aucun en fait. C'est juste que cela ne le concerne guère._

« Hémaltone, tu nous perds tous, peu à peu. Mais cette fois-ci, tu seras l'unique responsable de ce qui est arrivé. Tu veux vraiment cela, Hémaltone ? Que l'on partes ? »

« Pourquoi me poser cette question ? Tu sais bien que non. »

« Alors, il faut que tu changes de comportement car sinon, c'est ce qui arriveras. Et je ne veux pas que ça arrive car je tiens beaucoup à toi, voilà tout. »

_Elle lui a dit cela de but en blanc. La pokemon a les joues rougies par l'aveu tandis qu'il la fixe. Pendant un instant, elle le croit sourire, elle croit qu'il fait un mouvement vers elle mais il s'arrête dans ce geste, reprenant sa nonchalance habituelle._

« Meloetta ? Melo melo... meloetta melo meloetta. »

« Non, je n'ai pas envie. Tu t'es sûrement imaginée des choses. Il faudrait que cela cesse pour ton bien. Cela est assez problématique pour toi. »

_Elle émet une petite mimique de surprise et de dépit. Elle n'aime pas vraiment quand il lui parle ainsi. Il la fait passer pour ce qu'elle n'est pas. Elle comprend que le jeune homme n'est plus adapté à la vie citadine … et elle sait ce qu'il va tenter de faire. A parti de là, il n'y a pas cinquante solutions à ce problème malheureusement._

« Annonce spéciale ! La chanteuse Kastry a signalé qu'elle donnerait une interview exclusive dans trente minutes. Aucune information à ce sujet ne fut relayée. Doit-on penser à ses déboires actuels ? D'autres choses ? Nous vous tiendront au courant ! »

_Il relève finalement la tête, regardant l'écran géant en face de lui, installé sur un imposant gratte-ciel. Kastry ? Interview ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire encore ? Il se tourne vers Meloetta, la regardant dans les yeux alors qu'elle fait un geste du genre : « Je te l'avais dit ! »_

« Si j'écoutes son interview, est-ce que … tu comprendras qu'elle n'est pas autant en danger que tu ne veux le faire croire ? C'esr ça ? »

« Non, tu n'as rien compris mais .. c'est déjà une chose donc je ne vais pas t'arrêter. »

_Il hausse un sourcil mais ne réplique pas. La demie-heure passe lentement, très lentement alors qu'il fixe l'écran en face de lui. Il faut juste que les minutes s'écoulent et enfin, elle apparaît sur l'écran, ses cheveux auburn, ses yeux bleus et sa poitrine généreuse étant bien visibles. Elle est une jolie fille, il le sait parfaitement._

« Bonjour à tous et à toutes. A mes fans qui sont moins nombreux depuis quelques mois, je me dois de vous expliquer … tout. J'ai une annonce à vous faire. »

_Une annonce à leur faire ? Comme il n'est pas fan, ça ne le regarde pas. Il tente de se lever mais les pouvoirs psychiques de Meloetta l'en empêchent. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle veut qu'il regarde ça ? Ca ne le concerne pas de toute façon et …_

« Je vous annonce un arrêt de ma carrière musicale. Mon producteur l'apprend en même temps que vous mais j'ai préféré vous l'annoncer à tous de vive voix pour que l'on sache que ma décision est mûrement réfléchie. »

_Lui-même paraît surpris par ce qu'elle vient de dire. Mûrement réfléchie ? Stopper sa carrière ? Est-ce qu'elle comprend ce que cela veut dire ? Mais surtout …_

« La quasi-totalité de ma fortune ira à des œuvres caricatives pour aider ceux parmi les plus démunis dans nos rues et dans nos villes, qu'importe le pays. »

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? Quasi-fortune ? Elle qui aime l'argent ? Il n'est pas bête car il a travaillé avec elle. Oh, elle n'est pas follement attachée à l'argent mais elle ne se prive pas d'utiliser celui qu'elle possède. Alors maintenant qu'elle fait ça ? Qu'elle vient de déclarer ça ? Qu'est ce qu'elle manigance ?_

« Elle fait une énorme bêtise. Il ne lui restera plus rien. »

« Moi, je sais pourquoi. » _murmure une voix à côté de lui alors qu'il se tourne vers Meloetta. Elle lui parle encore par la pensée mais il la fixe._

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est donc ? »

_Aucune réponse de la part de Meloetta. Est-ce qu'elle voulait jouer à ça ? Qu'importe, il s'en fiche complètement. Cela ne le concerne pas le moins du monde._


	6. Chapitre 6 : Réputation perdue

**Chapitre 6 : Réputation perdue**

« Petite idiote ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? »

« Oui, je voulais être sûre que tous et toutes comprennent ma décision. Qu'ils soient tous et toutes au courant pour que je ne puisse pas revenir en arrière. »

« Imbécile ! Tu viens de mettre ta carrière en l'air ! Tu n'as donc aucune réflexion ou quoi ? Tu ne vois pas ce que tu viens de commettre ?! »

_Elle hoche la tête une nouvelle fois. Elle tremble mais elle tient bon. Elle n'a aucun remord … les remords, c'était avant, plus maintenant. Elle prends une profonde respiration :_

« Oui, je m'en rends compte. Et comme je me rappelles du contrat, je n'aurais plus aucun bénéfice sur tout ce qui est lié à mon travail avec vous. »

« Non, c'est bien plus grave que ça. Ca ne se passera pas ainsi, Kastry. Tu es devenue complètement folle ! Tout ça à cause du fait que tu t'es amouracher d'un homme qui n'en a rien à faire de toi ! Tu te rends compte ?! »

« Oui, je m'en rends compte … mais je l'acceptes pleinement. »

« Oh ? Quitte à ce que ta réputation revienne sur le devant ? Car maintenant que tu ne seras plus protégée, tout ce qui était caché depuis des années va remonter à la surface. Tu t'en rends compte ? Tu es prête à tout cela ? Et surtout, tu n'auras plus aucune fortune. »

« C'est moi-même qui ait décidé ce dernier point. S'il n'y a que cela, je ... »

« Expliques-moi. Donnes-moi une bonne raison de te laisser partir, Kastry. Et ne me baratines pas avec l'amour que tu portes à Hémaltone, je n'y crois pas un traître mot. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est une chose que tu n'obtiendras jamais ! Tu n'y as jamais cru ! Les gens sauront ton passé, Kastry ! Et toi-même tu sais parfaitement que tu ne fais que fabuler ! »

« Hémaltone peut donner le meilleur de chacun grâce à la musique. »

« HAHAHAHAHA ! Non, il est meilleur que les autres, grâce à Meloetta. Cette pokémon est l'incarnation de la symphonie, de la chanson et de la musique. »

« Mais Hémaltone lui-même est capable de choses merveilleuses. Je ne veux plus perdre mon temps à faire des chansons qui n'ont aucun goût ou désir. Il n'y a aucune âme dans ce que je faisais, voilà tout. Je ne suis qu'une coquille vide depuis des années mais grâce à lui, j'ai eut l'impression de revivre. Ce n'est pas l'argent, la gloire et les fans qui m'ont fait ressentir cela. C'est juste lui qui a réchauffé mon cœur. Dès l'instant où mes oreilles ont put entendre sa mélodie, j'ai compris, j'ai parfaitement compris. »

« Tu es pathétique. Il vaut mieux que tu disparaisses de ce bureau dans les secondes qui viennent. Je ne te pensais pas aussi faible que ça. Dire que tu m'as déçue après toutes ces années, ce coup de poignard dans le dos ne sera pas oublié, saches-le. »

« Adieu, Solomon. Nous ne nous reverrons plus, j'imagine alors. »

_Elle ferme la porte derrière elle. Elle n'a rien à récupérer dans le studio. La chambre d'hôtel dans laquelle se trouve ses affaires est déjà disponible. Ses affaires sont sur le pas de la porte. Elle délaisse les récompenses de la musique. Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle est là …_

« Une nouvelle vie … n'est-ce pas ? Ou le retour à l'ancienne ? »

_Elle espère qu'Hémaltone voudra encore d'elle. Du moins, l'héberger quelques jours avant qu'elle ne reparte. Ses cheveux auburn pour ses yeux bleus fixent le mur en face d'elle. Elle a pris la bonne décision, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne doit pas être effrayée._

« Je ne dois pas avoir peur … je ne dois pas avoir peur. »

_Elle tente de se rassurer. Sa conduite était parfaite. Elle a fait ce qu'elle voulait depuis qu'elle connaissait Hémaltone. Elle ne le regrettait pas. Elle ne s'en voulait pas. Hémaltone ! Il avait sûrement d'ailleurs entendu ce qu'elle avait dit ! Elle voulait voir sa réaction ! Elle avait fait pareil que lui justement ! Alors, il devait être heureux, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Je suis si pressée de voir sa réaction, oui, oui ! »

_Elle rigole avant de récupérer sa valise, la tirant derrière elle, quittant l'hôtel complètement. Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à elle, c'était donc une nouvelle occasion de savoir faire quelque chose de sa vie, non ? C'était bien ça, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Hémaltone. J'arrive ! Hémaltone ! »

_Elle crie son nom alors qu'elle se dirige vers chez lui. Malheureusement, il n'est pas là. La porte est fermée, aucune réponse. Hémaltone serait sorti ? Et vu l'heure, est-ce que ça serait mieux que d'attendre demain, non ? Hum, bon un autre hôtel. Puis ensuite, un passage à la banque pour faire les différents dons, comme elle l'avait promis._

« Hémaltone ? Tu as vu ce qu'elle a fait ? Elle … a définitivement quitté la musique. »

« Je ne veux rien savoir, Meloetta. Cela ne me concerne pas. Nous rentrons. »

_Il a finit par se lever, comme si de rien n'était, se dirigeant vers son appartement. On lui signale qu'une femme est passée, celle habituelle mais il s'en fiche. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'y intéressait ? Ça ne le concerne pas le moins du monde._

« Elle a tout fait pour toi … comme toi … et tu n'as même pas une pensée pour elle. »

« Meloetta, depuis ces derniers mois, tu communiques bien plus facilement par la pensée. Auparavant, ce n'était que très peu mais maintenant … »

« Est-ce que cela te déranges de m'inquiéter pour toi ? Mais surtout que tu n'aies aucune réaction par rapport à ce qu'à fait Kastry ... »

_Il hausse les épaules, s'enfermant dans son appartement en ignorant ses paroles. Qu'elle comprenne une simple chose : le bonheur et le malheur des autres ne l'intéressent plus. Il a déjà bien assez à faire avec sa propre peine qui ne sera jamais comblée de toute façon._


	7. Chapitre 7 : Désintérêt

**Chapitre 7 : Désintérêt**

« Prostitution, orgie, toute la vérité sur Kastry est enfin révélée. »

_Les informations ne peuvent être plus claires que cela. Le jeune homme reste parfaitement interdit alors qu'il observe l'écran de la télévision. Tout cela … est véridique. Les médias sont pourris jusqu'à la moelle mais leur recherche de la vérité fait qu'ils ne se trompent que trop rarement. Oh, ils ne doivent pas enjoliver le tout mais … c'est ça._

« Une femme des rues … qui a vendu son corps de nombreuses fois. »

_Il murmure cela, comme si ça ne l'intéressait guère. Kastry, avec son corps si désirable. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchit, ça n'a rien d'anormal. Elle a aussi tenté son charme sur lui. C'est pour ça que ça ne l'affectes pas du tout._

« Ce n'est pas vrai, Kastry n'est pas ainsi. C'est de la désinformation ! »

« Ca ne l'est pas. Ils ont décidé de tout révéler puisqu'elle n'est plus dans le monde de la musique. Maintenant, elle n'aura plus rien pour la protéger, voilà tout. »

« Si ! Elle t'a toi ! Tu peux la protéger, Hémaltone ! Tu en es capable si tu décides de le faire ! Fais-le pour la protéger, s'il te plaît ! Fais-le maintenant ! »

« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ces idioties. J'ai mieux … pour cela. Maintenant, si tu veux bien me lâcher, je ne voudrais pas que l'on me dérange plus que ça. »

_Un coup à la porte le tire de ses paroles. Il sait parfaitement de qui il s'agit. Il ouvre celle-ci, voyant Kastry qui lui fait un petit sourire intimidé. Sans un mot, il l'invite à rentrer à l'intérieur alors qu'elle tire une valise derrière elle._

« Coucou, Hémaltone. Hier, tu n'étais pas là donc je n'ai pas voulut te déranger. Si je m'attendais à ce que tu prennes l'air, mais bon, tant mieux et ... »

_Elle s'arrête dans ses paroles, tournant son visage vers l'écran de télévision. Elle hoquette un petit peu, rougissant violemment de honte. Pourtant, Hémaltone ne vient pas éteinre la télévision, c'est Meloetta qui le fait._

« Comment est-ce que tu vas, Hémaltone ? Depuis tout ce temps ? »

« Comme d'habitude. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là maintenant ? Comme tu n'es plus envoyée par Solomon, tu n'as plus de raisons de venir ici … non ? »

« Oh ! Euh … Oui, c'est vrai, ce n'est pas totalement faux, hahaha. Tu as parfaitement raison, Hémaltone. C'est vrai, pourquoi est-ce que … je suis ici. »

« Tu peux y réfléchir un peu, oui. Mais après, tu peux partir. »

_Elle accuse le coup tandis que Meloetta se place aussitôt devant lui, visiblement furieuse et en colère. Le jeune homme est juste immobile, comme si cela ne le dérange guère puis tente de partir vers sa chambre. Sans comprendre, il se retrouve assis sur une chaise._

« Hémaltone ? Comment … euh … non, je l'ai déjà dit, cela. »

« Je vais comme d'habitude. Kastry, tu peux manger une fois encore ici. Après, tu pourras partir. Tu n'auras plus de raisons de revenir ici. »

« Hémaltone … est-ce que tu es en colère ? »

_Elle demande cela faiblement, n'osant pas relever son visage. Elle ne veut pas le regarder, ce changement de coloration de coiffure, c'est pour lui à la base ! Qu'il ne l'oublie pas ! Alors juste … qu'il n'oublie pas cela, c'est tout._

« Pourquoi serais-je en colère ? Par rapport à ce qui se passe à la télévision ? Tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie ou de ton existence. Cela ne me concerne pas. »

_Elle accuse le coup, encore une fois. Elle déglutit, cherchant à contrôler ses tremblements avant de se lever. Elle respire bruyamment, bredouillant :_

« Hémaltone, je vais plutôt partir maintenant, ça sera mieux. Promis, je ne viendrais plus te déranger. Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions. »

« Comme pour tout le reste. Mais oui, je comprends. Tu n'as aucune raison de rester ici, Kastry. De toute façon, Faldéla non plus. »

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Hémaltone ? Je … Faldéla est ... »

« Ne parles pas sinon je vais me mettre très en colère, Kastry. »

_Elle ne saisit pas un traître mot de la part du jeune homme. La seule chose qu'elle comprends, c'est qu'il ne veut pas qu'elle parle mais surtout qu'elle parte. Elle reprend sa valise en main, la tirant derrière elle avant de se diriger vers la sotie._

« Tu ne veux pas manger ici ? Je te l'avais dit non ? »

« Je n'ai plus très faim, désolée, Hémaltone. Je ne vais pas t'ennuyer plus longtemps. Passes le bonjour à tes pokémon de ma part, d'accord ? »

« Comme tu veux. Ils ne me le disent pas de mon côté. » _répond calmement le jeune homme alors qu'elle ouvre la porte. Elle reste immobile quelques secondes devant l'entrée, attendant une réaction d'Hémaltone qui n'arrive pas. Son visage se tourne faiblement vers lui mais il ne la regarde même pas. Il est retourné sur son fauteuil. Elle ferme la porte derrière elle, laissant seul le jeune homme aux cheveux verts._

« MELOETTA ! » _hurle la pokémon aux cheveux verts alors que le jeune homme se prend plusieurs coussins sur la figure à cause des pouvoirs psychiques de Meloetta._

_Pourtant, il se laisse faire alors qu'elle continue, encore et encore. Les minutes s'écoulent et elle finit par s'épuiser. C'est vraiment si inutile que ça ? Tout ce que Kastry a fait ? Il n'y a vraiment aucune possibilité de pouvoir sauver le jeune homme ? Elle veut … le sauver. Elle veut le sauver … mais elle-même commence à abandonner tout espoir au final._


	8. Chapitre 8 : Des vagabonds

**Chapitre 8 : Des vagabonds**

« Hémaltone, je t'en supplies. Fais quelque chose ! »

« Non. Je n'en ait pas besoin. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais. »

_Deux semaines, n'est-ce pas ? Deux semaines qu'il voit la jeune femme qui rôde en bas de son appartement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle espère réellement de sa part ? Elle peut lui dire ? Meloetta se rapproche de lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux._

« Elle va mourir si tu ne fais rien ! Elle va mourir ! »

« Cela ne me concernes pas. Laisses-moi tranquille, je ne veux pas que l'on me dérange. »

_Ce n'est pas à lui de régler les problèmes des autres. Ca ne cause que des ennuis … ou des morts. Meloetta sanglote presque mais part de son côté. Mais pendant qu'elle fait ça, il tourne son visage vers la fenêtre, regardant Kastry. La jeune femme est à peine reconnaissable dans ses habits un peu déchirés, son aspect crasseux et autres._

« Une mendiante … n'est-ce pas ? C'est donc ça ? »

_Il pousse un soupir. Deux semaines … qu'elle attends quelque chose de lui. Deux longues semaines. Mais il n'a rien à lui offrir. Rien du tout. Il la regarde longuement, pendant une heure, puis deux … puis trois. Elle ne bouge pas de sa position. Elle reste assise, regardant les pièces qui tombent puis parfois l'immeuble. A cette distance, elle ne peut pas le voir._

_Lui-même ne remarque pas que Meloetta l'observe discrètement. Elle tente de lire dans ses pensées mais elle se retrouve face à un mur impénétrable, ce qui l'étonne. Finalement, il se relève de son fauteuil et part dans la chambre. Il ouvre les armoires, regardant à l'intérieur. Que ça soit les habits de Faldéla … ou les siens.  
><em>

« Inutile, inutile, inutile, tout est inutile. »

_Il regarde tout ça. Ca ne l'intéresse pas le moins du monde. Il peut tout abandonner, que ça soit le mobilier, les affaires ou autres. Peut-être un ou deux vêtements, rien de plus. Non, ça ne sert à rien du tout de continuer ça._

« Tss … vraiment ? Je dois faire ça maintenant ? »

_Il se murmure ça avant de prendre simplement un petit sac, rangeant ses différents instruments de musique et de récupérer pas mal de monnaie qui lui restait grâce à Meloetta. Celle-ci s'approche de lui, demandant faiblement :_

« Meloetta, melo ? Meloetta ? Melo melo ? »

« Regardes donc cet appartement. Inscris-toi le dans le crâne, Meloetta. Car c'est la dernière fois que tu le verras. Nous partons à jamais. »

« Oh … je vois, Hémaltone. Est-ce que … nous y allons où je pense ? » d_emande t-elle dans ses pensées alors qu'il ne réponds pas, se dirigeant vers la sortie de l'appartement._

_Finalement, il referme la porte derrière lui, gardant les clés. Peut-être ? Un jour ? Non, il n'y a aucune chance que ça se produise de la sorte. Il finit par descendre de l'immeuble, se dirigeant vers Kastry. Celle-ci finit par relever les yeux mais avant même qu'elle ne prenne la parole, il vient lui demander calmement :_

« Es-tu prête à retrouver une vie de vagabonder, Kastry ? »

« Je ... » _commence t-elle à dire mais il l'arrête d'un mouvement de la main._

« Oui ou non ? Tu n'as que deux choix possibles. Est-ce que tu es prête à tout abandonner pour retourner à ce que tu étais auparavant ? »

« Oui. Mais sans … cette … partie. Est-ce que tu ne me juges pas, Hémaltone ? »

« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à écouter ce que les autres pensent. »

« Hémaltone ! Hémaltone ! Hémaltone ! »

_Elle crie avant de se presser dans ses bras. Elle se serre contre lui, fortement, très fortement alors qu'il est obligé de relâcher son sac, gémissant un peu. Elle l'entends qui pleure dans ses bras alors que des personnes les regardent, étonnées._

« Arrêtes donc de pleurer, ça ne mènera à rien du tout, compris ? Rien du tout … tu ne vas pas créer des problèmes maintenant, non ? »

« Hémaltone, s'il te plaît … serres-moi aussi, tu es … tu es la dernière personne qui me reste. S'il te plaît, Hémaltone. S'il te plaît. »

« Pourquoi, je le ... »

_Il s'arrête dans ses paroles, remarquant qu'il ne contrôle par ses mains qui se posent sur le dos de Kastry. Il tourne son visage pour voir Meloetta qui disparaîtr juste à temps après son méfait accompli. Il cligne des yeux. Cette chaleur contre son corps, ce n'est pas déplaisant. Il chuchote après quelques secondes :_

« Maintenant, il faut que tu sois prête à tout. Cela fait des années que tu vis comme une princesse, dorénavant, la vie réelle va recommencer. »

« Je me contrefiches d'être une princesse si je ne trouves pas mon prince. »

« Alors tant mieux. Nous pouvons y aller … par contre, il faudrait que tu me lâches. »

« Pas vraiment envie. Je veux être sûre de ne pas rêver cette fois-ci, Hémaltone. »

_Il pousse un soupir mais la laisse faire. Il continue de lui caresser le dos comme pour la rassurer. Bon sang, dans quoi est-ce qu'il s'est mis ? Mais surtout, il va vraiment partir avec elle ? Il a fait son choix donc … ça veut certainement dire que oui. Bon … partir à l'aventure, partir à l'aventure. Non, il n'y a aucune aventure. Maintenant, ils font tout pour survivre tous les deux dans ce monde hostile, voilà tout. Elle et lui … Et rien d'autre._


	9. Chapitre 9 : LRDTLM

**Chapitre 9 : La responsable de tous les maux**

« Brrr ! C'est vraiment mangeable ça ? »

« Ca l'est. Ne te plains pas car sinon, tu n'auras rien d'autre, d'accord ? »

« Je ne me plains pas. C'est juste que je n'ai plus l'habitude, Hémaltone. Mais c'est vrai que même si on mâche un peu, c'est bizarre comme goût. Mais … bon … au moins, je suis en bonne compagnie. Je suis vraiment heureuse ce soir. »

« Attends de dormir pour la première fois dans le froid glacial, tu verras que ce n'est pas aussi simple que cela. Termines donc ton repas avant. »

_Elle hoche la tête positivement, ne voulant pas le mettre en colère. Il sait … ça ne fait qu'une journée mais elle tente de lui montrer qu'elle est capable de retourner à son ancienne vie. Il la voit. Meloetta est là, mangeant auprès de lui tandis que les autres pokémon du jeune homme sont aussi présents, semblant avoir retrouvé la joie de vivre. Dire qu'ils se trouvent dans une forêt avoisinante la ville, comme le désirait Hémaltone._

« Hémaltone, comment est-ce que tu fais exactement pour dormir ? »

« Ca serait plutôt à moi de te le dire. Comment as-tu fait pour dormir pendant ces dernières semaines ? Tu n'as aucune affaire ou presque. »

« Euh … et bien, je ne dormais dans des cartons … enfin, comme le font eux qui n'ont pas d'argent non ? Du moins, c'est comme ça que tu vivais aussi non ? »

« Non. Le tout est de réussir à gérer ses économies. Oh, maintenant, ça fait très longtemps que je ne l'ai plus utilisé mais voilà. »

_Il présente son sac de couchage. Des économises, oui. Il ne se ment pas. Ce ne fut pas facile mais c'était grâce à Meloetta. Kastry regarde le sac de couchage avec étonnement avant de dire d'une voix un peu enjouée :_

« Je n'ai jamais réussie à économiser autant ! Enfin, je ne pensais pas à ça, j'avais trop faim. Mais … c'est une chouette idée en fait ! »

« Maintenant que nous avons terminé de manger, il vaut mieux aller se coucher. »

« C'est vrai, bonne nuit, Hémaltone. »

_Il s'installe confortablement dans son sac de couchage alors qu'elle-même ouvre son petit sac, en retirant du carton plié. Sans un mot, elle s'installe dans son dos comme pour éviter qu'il ne la voie. Meloetta les regarde tous les deux, prête à ouvrir la bouche mais préfère se taire. Hémaltone reste stoïque pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Kastry ne dise :_

« Bonne nuit, Hémaltone. A demain … et merci encore pour cette chance. »

« Ce n'est pa moi que tu dois remercier. Ne racontes pas n'importe quoi. Mais oui, bonne nuit, cela vaut mieux. Et à demain à l'aube car nous aurions une longue marche à faire. »

_Puis plus rien. Meloetta se rend invisible, ne venant pas dormir à côté d'Hémaltone ce soir. Non, elle l'observe alors qu'il est couché sur le sol. Kastry a aussi fermé ses yeux, correctement installée avec ses cartons. Les minutes s'écoulent lentement, très lentement. Elle attend une réaction. Si auparavant, il y en a eut une, elle veut y croire._

« Kastry, est-ce que tu dors ? » _coupe la voix d'Hémaltone dans le silence._

« Un peu … ça devrait bientôt arriver, Hémaltone. Cinq minutes … et ça sera bon. » _murmure Kastry, déjà à moitié endormie visiblement._

« Tu as une trentaine de secondes pour venir dans mon sac de couchage. Après, je te laisserais dormir sous ce froid qui va devenir de plus en plus glacial. »

« Hémaltone, tu ... » _commence à dire la jeune femme aux cheveux auburn._

« Vingt secondes, le temps s'écoule. Si tu ne fais pas attention, tu riques de ... »

_Elle ne cherche même pas à répondre. Il peut entendre le bruit du carton qui tombe sur le côté. Il a déjà ouvert le sac de couchage alors qu'il la voit faire du zèle, beaucoup de zèle pou finalement rentrer dans le sac de couchage. Il tenta de le refermer mais il devait reconnaître qu'il était fortement compressé avec elle. Surtout en face à face. Surtout quand la potiner volumineuse de la demoiselle ne laissait aucun doute sur son volume collé à son torse. Elle a le regard fiévreux puis sans crier gare, elle loge sa tête contre la gorge d'Hémaltone, n'osant pas le regarder avant de dire d'une voix faible :_

« Merci … merci tellement, Hémaltone. Merci pour tout. »

« Arrêtes de me remercier justement pour tout et n'importe quoi. Je n'ai pas fait de miracles et essaie plutôt de dormir, ça sera bien mieux. »

« Je vais pouvoir dormir véritablement ce soir et en plus avec un joli garçon. »

_Elle dit cela dans un grand sourire alors qu'il la fixe, sans détourner le regard. Le problème de toute cette histoire, c'est qu'elle est sérieuse, plus que sérieuse. Néanmoins, il ne relève pas ses paroles, ne disant rien avant de sombrer dans le sommeil._

_Il sent juste les mains de Meloetta dans son dos, qui a réussie à s'installer dans le sac de couchage en murmurant quelque fois son nom comme pour le féliciter de ce qu'il a fait. Il n'a pas besoin des félicitations, loin de là, ce n'est pas ça qu'il recherche._

« Hémaltone ? Tu es vraiment sûr de pouvoir te promener en ville ? »

« Il le faut. L'argent ne rentre pas comme ça, sans rien du tout. Je vais jouer un peu de ma musique, quelques sons que nul ne connaît et ça rentrera. »

_Et surtout, il ne veut pas que Meloetta se présente aux yeux des autres. Même s'il ne cherche pas à être particulièrement discret, il n'a pas envie d'être dérangé à cause de tout ça. Il commence doucement à jouer de la musique, comme auparavant. Les mêmes intonations tristes qui ont fait pleurer Kastry il y a de cela quelques semaines._

« Hémaltone ? Est-ce que tu … pourras jouer autre chose ? »

« Pourquoi cela ? Cette musique est satisfaisante. Observes donc l'argent que l'on a récupéré. Il y a largement assez pour nous deux et pour mes pokémon. Je vais économiser pour acheter un autre sac de couchage pour toi et ... »

« Tu n'es pas forcé de dépenser de l'argent inutilement pour ça, Hémaltone. »

_Elle murmure cela, tirant un peu sur sa manche comme pour impliquer que ça ne la dérange pas de dormir de la même façon qu'hier. Il la fixe pendant quelques secondes, comme pour lire en elle avant que rien n'arrive. Finalement, il finit par se lever et tend sa main._

« Allons manger avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et qu'il ne fasse trop froid. »

« D'accord Hémaltone. Je te suis, mon pr... »

_Elle arrête ses propos puis hoche la tête négativement. Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de la sorte. Son unique but, c'est de pouvoir rendre Hémaltone heureux, elle le sait. Il a tout abandonné comme elle … pour pouvoir l'accompagner._

« Dernières nouvelles : depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines, la disparition inexpliquée de l'ex-chanteuse Kastry coïncide avec les mandats d'arrêt envoyés par la police à son sujet. Soupçonnée du meurtre de l'ancienne célébrité Faldéla, elle est activement recherchée par le police pour pouvoir l'interroger. Si vous avez des informations à ce sujet, n'hé... »

_Elle se statufie sur place. Qu'est-ce que … qu'est-ce que … qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Elle, elle n'a rien fait de tout ça ! Mais surtout, Hémaltone ! Hémaltone va s'imaginer des choses maintenant ! Elle est sûre et certaine qu'il va s'imaginer ça !_

« Hémaltone, je peux m'expliquer hein ? Hémaltone, je ... »

_Il la regarde à nouveau de ses yeux bleus. Elle voit qu'il l'interroge du regard. Finalement, sa main attrape son bras pour la tirer dans une ruelle. Elle tremble de tout son être alors qu'il la plaque contre un mur. Elle bafouille :_

« Hémaltone, je peux parler hein ? Je le peux, je peux te dire hein ? »

« Kastry … tais-toi, maintenant. Compris ? »

_Elle ne doit pas pleurer. Elle doit se montrer forte mais elle ne veut pas perdre ce qu'elle a obtenu qu'à peine hier. Elle voit qu'il relève son menton, la forçant à la regarder pendant de longues secondes, très longues secondes. Il semble l'étudier en profondeur._

« Si tu parles, je ne te promets rien du tout, compris. »

_Elle ne se fait pas d'illusions. Le visage presque collé au sien n'est pas là pour l'embrasser. Même si ses lèvres bougent instinctivement, elle sait que si Hémaltone dit les mots qui lui traversent l'esprit en ce moment-même, elle aura tout perdu et cette fois-ci, aucune possibilité de revenir en arrière, voilà tout. Elle … ne veut pas de ça ! Elle ne veut pas !_


	10. Chapitre 10 : Sous cette couche

**Chapitre 10 : Sous cette couche**

« Hémaltone, s'il te plaît. Ne crois pas ce que ... »

« Dans ces moments-là, il vaut mieux se taire. Tu ne fais que me suivre en silence et ne t'avises pas de prendre la parole, compris ? »

_Elle déglutit, acceptant ce que le jeune homme lui dit. Elle obéit bien sagement, ne voulant guère le mettre en colère, surtout dans ces moments-là. Elle sait que ça ne sert à rien de discuter car sinon, elle causerait bien plus de problèmes._

_Pendant deux bonnes heures, elle le voit qui rentre et sort dans différents magasin. Elle ne fait que le suivre, en silence, tête baissée, acceptant cette condition. Elle ne veut pas qu'il se trompe ! Elle ne veut pas ça ! Meloetta ne peut pas l'aider ?_

« Nous quittons cette ville. Pas besoin de rester plus longtemps par ici de toute façon. »

« Meloetta ? Melo melo ? » _demande la pokémon, inquiète par rapport à la suite des évènements. Voilà qu'ils remarchent encore pendant une heure, puis deux. Elle a mal aux pieds mais elle se fait forte pour ne pas se plaindre._

_Finalement, ils finissent par arriver jusqu'à un petit lac. Le jeune homme commence à préparer le repas, sans un mot, étalant le sac de couchage, visiblement plus grand que le précédent. Il semblerait qu'il ait vendu le premier pour avoir moins à payer pour ce second. Mais … à part ça ? Elle ? Elle fait quoi ? Il dit quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle doit faire ?_

« Tu n'as rien dit, d'accord. Aucun problème. Kastry, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je ne crois pas ces idiotie issues des journalistes. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui peut te convaincre de cela, Hémaltone ? Je ... »

« Faldéla m'a toujours dit que tu étais une fille remarquable et très forte. Je crois qu'elle avait compris que tu avais eut une histoire très difficile au départ, ce qui te forçait à toujours te mettre en avant et te faire aimer. Même si je t'en aie grandement voulu d'avoir voulu briser l'harmonie que j'avais avec Faldéla, je suis sûr néanmoins d'une chose : tu n'aurais pas put la tuer. Car tu sais que cela m'aurait détruit de l'intérieur. Tu es beaucoup trop gentille pour cela. Des fois, tu ne comprends pas tes erreurs mais c'est ce qui fait ta beauté. »

« Hémaltone, je ... » Je veux juste te dire que ... »

« Laisses-moi terminer. Tu m'a montré que même si tu recherchai la célébrité, ce n'était jamais à des desseins mauvais. Tu as toujours été agréable et gentille avec tes fans. Tu n'as jamais crée de complications, tu n'as jamais causé de tort. Tu as fait du zèle, beaucoup de zèle mais m'as souvent montré que tu étais beaucoup plus généreuse que la majorité des hommes. Que cela soit par rapport à l'argent ou à ta bonté. Bien entendu, tu n'es pas parfaite, loin de là mais je suis sûr d'une chose : jamais tu ne feras de mal à autrui nécessairement, que ça soit moi ou autre. Bon, même pour Faldéla, je ne penses pa que tu comprenai la portée de ton geste. Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire, Kastry. »

« Et moi … je … Hémaltone. Je voudrais … juste que tu ferme les yeux. »

« Fermer les yeux ? Kastry ? Pour quelle raison ? »

« S'il te plaît. Tu veux bien le faire ? Cela prendra sûrement une heure. »

« Une heure à fermer les yeux ? Est-ce que tu te moques … de moi ? »

_Elle hoche la tête négativement, rougissant violemment alors qu'il cligne des yeux. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Elle serre son sac contre elle. Il n'a pas fouillé à l'intérieur car c'est privé mais elle avait des morceaux de carton non ?_

« Je vais le faire mais une heure ? Tu exagères, tu ne crois pas. »

« C'est … tellement important pour moi. »

_Ca doit l'être. Elle ne plaisante pas. Il ferme simplement les yeux, se préparant au cas où à se faire embrasser. Pourtant, rien n'arrive et il finit par entendre le bruit d'un corps qui plonge dans l'eau du lac. A cette heure-ci ? Elle ne commet pas une bêtise non ?_

« Ca ne veut pas disparaître … aussi facilement, ça ne veut pas, ça ne veut pas. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais de spécial, Kastry ? Qu'est-ce qui ne pars pas ? Tu sais qu'un bain de minuit, ce n'est pas conseillé, je n'ai pas vraiment pensé qu'il était nécessaire de ... »

« Hémaltone ! Ne dis rien ! Je me concentres, s'il te plaît ! »

_D'accord ! D'accord ! Vraiment ? Il semble très surpris et il entend la voix de Meloetta qui s'exclame de surprise. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Kastry ? Il veut savoir ! Qu'elle arrête de lui … ah ? Elle est sortie de l'eau. Il entend des bruits de pas tandi qu'elle se rhabille._

« Zut … cela colle à la peau. Hémaltone … je … tu peux ouvrir les yeux maintenant. »

« D'accord, d'accord, c'est n'importe quoi ce que ... »

_Il se statufie sur place. Cette femme ? Qui est-ce ? Il n'y a plus les couettes blonde devenues auburn. Les cheveux sont complètement allongés jusqu'au dos et sont blancs ? Comme la neige ? Et les yeux de la jeune femme sont rouges. Lui-même cligne des siens plusieurs fois de suite alors qu'elle tire un peu sur son vêtement blanc aux bordures dorées. Moulant et épousant parfaitement son corps dans les moindres courbes, il est trempé et permet d'admirer chaque parcelle de son corps._

« Hémaltone ? Je … Mon corps comme mon nom ont toujours été faux quand j'étais sur la scène. Je sais qu'il est trop tard pour que tu me fasses définitivement confiance mais je tiens à te le révéler. Je m'appelle Flutina et comme tu as dût le deviner … je suis atteinte d'albinisme. C'est la raison principale pour laquelle je fus abandonnée rapidement par mes parents. J'ai survécu pendant des années à cause de ce que tu sais … et lorsque je fus enfin délivrée, je ne voulais plus que les gens voient qui j'étais. Je me suis menti à moi-même … jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Merci Hémaltone, vraiment merci pour tout. »

« Je … Je veux dire … Albinisme ? » _demande le jeune homme, encore éberlué._


	11. Chapitre 11 : Comme une sorcière

**Onzième son : Harmonie**

**Chapitre 11 : Comme une sorcière**

« Kastry ? Est-ce que c'est … vraiment toi ? »

« Flutina, Hémaltone. Mon nom est Flutina. Tu veux que je te répondes ? Au sujet de l'albinisme ? C'est une maladie étrange qui empêche la pigmentation des cheveux, donnant cette couleur blanche. Il en est de même pour mes yeux qui sont rouges. Comme si cela ne suffit pas, ma peau ne supporte que peu la chaleur du soleil et je dois faire attention à chaque fois que je sorte, voilà tout. »

« Attends un peu ! Mais ta peau, normalement, elle n'est ... »

« La médecine a un peu progressé depuis des années. Et tu sais, j'avais des lentilles. J'espère vraiment que tu ne me trouves pas si vilaine ou déplaisante. Je voulais me montrer en vrai à tes yeux … ne pas me cacher pour toi. Je voulais … que tu me voies. »

« Je peux te voir et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement ? »

« Je ne sais pas. A toi de me le dire, Hémaltone. Est-ce que … je te fais peur ? Est-ce que je t'effraies ? »_ demande t-elle alors qu'elle tremble de tout son être devant lui._

« Je remarques surtout que tu as froid. Viens à l'intérieur du sac de couchage maintenant. »

« Comme … comme tu tu le veux, Hémaltone, j'arrive tout de suite. Laisses-moi donc un peu le temps de sécher plutôt que de ... »

« Arrêtes donc tes bêtises et ramènes toi là dès maintenant, compris ? »

_Il ne lui laisse pas le choix. Elle rentre dans le sac de couchage alors qu'il la force à se coller à lui. Elle pousse un petit cri de surprise, bredouillant quelques mots tandis qu'il reprend :_

« A te baigner de la sorte en pleine nuit, tu es idiote ou quoi ? Tu risques d'attraper la crève. Il faut vraiment que tu fasses attention, compris ? »

« Message … message parfaitement compris ... »

« Et c'est quoi ça ? Ce changement de caractère. Je veux dire : dès que tu retrouves ta couleur naturelle, tu as donc un comportement différent ? »

« Non non ! C'est pas du tout à cause de ça ! C'est juste … quand je suis avec toi. »_ chuchote t-elle faiblement sur la dernière partie._

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit exactement ? J'ai crut mal entendre. »

_Elle n'a rien dit, elle n'a rien dit ! Sa tête s'enfouit dans le sac de chouchage alors qu'elle n'ose plus bouger maintenant. Elle a peut-être des cheveux blancs mais elle est totalement rouge aux joues. En fait, elle n'arrive guère à croire qu'elle a vraiment fait ça … mais pourtant, c'est le cas. Elle l'a vraiment fait après tout ce temps. Ce qu'elle désirait._

« Maintenant, il vaudrait mieux que l'on dorme. »

« C'est vrai, Hémaltone. Merci encore … est-ce que je peux te serrer dans mes bras? »

« Tu vas le faire même si je te dis que non. J'ai put le remarquer hier quand nous dormions. Quand je me suis réveillé, je pouvais à peine respirer. »

« C'est vrai. J'adorais serrer mes peluches dans mon appartement quand j'étais encore une chanteuse. Ça me donnait envie de tout faire pour ne jamais les quitter. Je le peux alors ? C'est bien vrai ? Je tenterais de ne pas faire trop mal, je te le promets. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas vraiment rassuré quand tu parles ainsi ? »

_Elle éclate de rire puis le presse déjà contre son cœur. Dès le jour où elle a connu le jeune homme, elle s'était sentie prête à tout pour lui. A retrouver son physique d'antan, à oublier ce futur si solitaire dans le domaine de la musique, ce passé turbulent. Maintenant, elle l'a dans ses bras et elle ne veut pas le relâcher, elle ne veut pas._

« Ah … Kastry, tu vraiments, je ... »

« Flutina, s'il te plaît. Appelles-moi Flutine, s'il te plaît. Je veux ... »

« Flutina. Désolé, j'ai encore du mal pour toi. C'est vraiment nouveau de ma part, j'espère que tu comprends que je ne veux vraiment pas te faire de peine. »

« Je le sais bien et ça me convient parfaitement. Je n'ai besoin de rien de plus, rien du tout. Qu'est-ce que je suis si heureuse que tu n'aies pas peur. Je ne suis pas laide ? »

« Une personne qui a réussi à combattre son apparence pour se montrer sous son véritable jour est une femme magnifique … je veux dire une personne magnifique. »

« Hémaltone ? Est-ce que je … peux t'embrasser ? »

« Si c'est sur la joue, cela ne me pose aucun problème. Tu le peux. »

_Elle dépose un baiser sonore sur sa joue, collant ses lèvres pendant de longues secondes, très longues secondes, jusqu'à finir par enfin les retirer. Elle émet un petit rire des plus tendre avant d'inviter le jeune homme à poser sa tête contre son cœur. Il refuse poliment mais elle le force un peu. Finalement, il se retrouve la tête collée contre l'épaule gauche de Flutina avant de sombrer dans un sommeil assez profond._

_Et elle ? Elle ne dort pas. Son sourire disparaît pour laisser place à un masque d'anxiété. Elle l'a fait … mais ça ne veut pas dire que tout le reste est effacé. Son passé est toujours là. Elle évite de pousser un cri de surprise en voyant le regard de Meloetta posé sur elle. Elle ferme aussitôt les yeux, évitant de penser à elle._

_Elle doit dormir … car tout va finir par s'arranger. Maintenant qu'elle est avec Hémaltone, une nouvelle vie va débuter. Elle n'a pas à être effrayée, elle n'a pas à être inquiétée. Tout va aller pour le meilleur des mondes. Elle le … sait oui, elle peut dormir en paix maintenant._


	12. Chapitre 12 : SFDRH

**Chapitre 12 : Si facile de rendre heureux**

« Tu sembles de bonne humeur, Hémaltone. »

« Tu te fais des idées, Meloetta. Il ne faut pas que tu racontes n'importe quoi. »

_Il avait répondu évasivement mais elle n'était pas aveugle. Elle le voyait parfaitement dans le regard du jeune homme. Ce regard qui est souvent posé sur Kastry … Flutina. Ce regard qui n'ose pas assumer ce qu'il pense d'elle._

« Flutina ? Pourquoi portes-tu cette capuche ? »

« Pour éviter que le soleil ne tape sur ma peau. Tu n'as pas remarqué aussi que j'ai des gants ? C'est pour éviter que le soleil … enfin je me répètes. »

« Quand tu es seule avec moi et pendant la soirée, tu éviteras de t'habiller comme une femme qui voudrait chercher à me tuer, d'accord ? »

_Elle s'immobilise sur place, comme paralysée par quelque chose. Meloetta émet un grognement, prête à dire ses pensées à Hémaltone mais celui-ci se rapproche aussitôt de Flutina, se penchant un peu en avant pour pouvoir voir son visage sous la capuche._

« Je tiens à m'excuser, Flutina. C'était vraiment déplacé de ma part. Je ne devrais pas dire une telle chose alors que tu as des soucis de la sorte. »

« Ce n'est pas grave … car tu sais quel était le problème, je suis contente que tu te sois excusé aussitôt. C'est très gentil de ta part, vraiment très gentil. »

« Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de gentil et je ne le serais jamais. Pas avec ce que j'ai vécu. C'est fini cette époque où je pouvais encore être insou... »

« C'est faux, moi, je sais que tu n'as pas disparu. Que cet Hémaltone est encore là. Il suffit juste de te laisser encore du temps comme tu en as eut pour moi. »

« Si tu le dis, je ne suis pas sûr que ça se passe ainsi mais ... »

_Elle retire un gant, Hémaltone s'apprêtant à lui dire de le remettre aussitôt mais elle pose sa main sur sa joue, la caressant doucement. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est ainsi ? Alors qu'avec Solomon, c'était tout le contraire ? Sa main droite vient chercher celle qui caresse sa joue avant qu'il ne croise ses doigts._

« Ne fais plus ça, tu vas te faire du mal. »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, mon corps va parfaitement bien. Et mon cœur encore plus. »

_Il ne lui répond pas. Il baisse juste la tête avant de récupérer le gant de Flutina, le lui remettant sur sa main. Quel idiot mais quel idiot ! Il s'en veut terriblement. Cette femme n'est plus Kastry. Elle n'a aucun rapport avec celle qu'il a connue dans le passé._

« Pardon, Flutina. Continuons notre route jusqu'à ce soir. »

_Finalement, la soirée arrive bien rapidement et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, i la ses pokémon qui sont avec lui. Il les regarde tous, sans rien dire, venant prendre son violon. Sans un mot, Flutina vient poser sa tête sur son épaule alors que le feu crépite devant ses yeux. En face, les pokémon commencent à jouer de leurs instruments et à danser._

_C'est ça être heureux, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne doit pas l'oublier car c'est un sentiment qu'il veut retrouver. Un sentiment qu'il avait perdu avec la mort de Faldéla. Xynolo est en train de suivre le rythme avec vélocité. Il joue bien, très bien … puis se met à briller. Tout le monde s'arrête de jouer et de danser, Flutina comme Hémaltone fixant le Crikzik._

« Mélokrik ? Mélo mélo … mélokrik ! »

_Le pokémon s'exclame avec joie, ayant grandi devant les yeux ébahis d'Hémaltone. Celui-ci ne devait surement pas s'attendre à une telle chose. Il tente de se lever mais les sons que font les pattes du Melokrik qui se frottent entre elles le stoppent dans sa démarche. Il est en train de produire une bien belle musique et invite Hémaltone à faire de même._

« Puisque tu me le propoes si gentiment, je ne vois pas pourquoi je le refuserais, Xylono. »

_Il murmure à Flutina de ne pas bouger alors qu'il se relève, se plaçant à côté de son Melokrik. Même s'il fait nuit, même s'ils se trouvent au beau milieu de la forêt, même si cela paraît fou, il n'a aucune hésitation à continuer à jouer de sa musique._

_Et voilà maintenant que Flutina les regarde faire, comme les pokémon d'Hémaltone. Ils sont tous là, réunis autour de la jeune femme. Ils observent le petit duo à cordes que sont en train de faire Hémaltone et Xynolo. Ils sont tous si bien, tellement bien._

_Et deux heures plus tard, le feu est éteint, tout le monde est endormi dans sa pokéball ou presque. Il n'y a qu'Hémaltone qui observe Flutina qui s'est assoupie contre l'arbre. Ce n'est pas très bon pour elle de s'être mise dans cette position. Elle allait se faire mal au dos._

« Flutina, il faut que tu te réveilles. Flutina. »

_Il tente de la bouger, d'un petit mouvement de la main mais voilà qu'elle penche sur le côté. AH ! Elle va tomber ! ZUT ! Il la réceptionne juste à temps mais voilà qu'elle est avachie à moitié sur lui. Et dans sa position, c'est lui vaaaaaaaa …_

_… … … Rien dire. Rien dire. Ne rien dire. Elle est juste sur lui. Il a juste très chaud subitement. Il ne peut pas bouger sans qu'elle se réveille. Il est bloqué. Mais à la base, ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait ? Qu'elle se réveille pour qu'il l'invite dans le sac de couchage ? Il remarque qu'elle bave juste un petit peu sur son cou, la bouche ouverte. Elle a l'air d'une enfant à faire ça … vraiment. Il prend une profonde respiration, sourire aux lèvres. Il passe un doigt sur la bave, venant se l'insérer dans la bouche, l'autre main caressant ses cheveux._

_Ce n'est pas bien grave. Il peut rester ainsi. Ce n'est pas un problème. Il frotte juste le dos de Flutina pour qu'elle n'aie pas froid pendant qu'il ferme les yeux. Il ne sent pas qu'il est téléporté avec Flutina dans le sac de couchage. Il est déjà profondément endormi alors que ses mains la serrent avec un peu plus d'insistance. S'il ne suffit que de peu de choses pour être heureux … alors il doit l'être profondément cette nuit._


	13. Chapitre 13 : Ne pas aimer

**Chapitre 13 : Ne pas l'aimer**

« Flutina, tu es sûre de toi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu préfères faire ça ? »

« Par mesure de sécurité, je ne veux pas te mettre en danger, loin de là. Et puis, je ne sais pas … je n'ai pas envie que les gens sachent que tu es avec moi. Enfin, plutôt l'inverse, que je suis avec toi. Il y a des personnes qui pourraient te reconnaître. »

« Je ne vois vriament pas où tu veux en venir mais on va dire que j'accepte ce que tu veux même si ça me paraît vraiment très étrange dans le fond, je tiens à te le dire. »

« Merci beaucoup, Hémaltone. Je reste dans les environs. Tu peux me voir, d'accord ? Pour être sûr que je ne me m'enfuis pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Il ne fait qu'hocher la tête positivement, un peu décontenancé tandis qu'il s'installe au sol. Il joue doucement de sa musique, accompagné maintenant par Xynolo sous sa forme évoluée. Tant mieux, non ? Car la musique est si belle maintenant, tellement belle._

_Si belle … et pourtant, si triste. Pourtant, il allait mieux dernièrement mais maintenant, il se sent un peu vide. Il voit le regard évasif de Flutina en sa direction. Elle n'ose pas le fixer alors qu'elle n'a rien à se reprocher, rien du tout._

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne marche pas, Meloetta ? »

« Laisses donc du temps à Flutina. Elle a du mal à accepter le regard des autres maintenant qu'elle s'est dévoilée à toi. Et surtout, avec toute cette histoire, elle ne veut pas te faire souffrir par erreur. Il faut que tu arrives à la comprendre. »

« J'aimerais bien … je ne sais pas du tout quoi faire pour l'aider. »

_Il termine son concerto et finit par aller vers Flutina. Aussitôt, elle tremble légèrement, comme prise en faute tandis qu'il tend sa main. Elle n'ose pas la prendre, se levant seule comme pour lui montrer que c'était bon de son côté. Oui, c'est ça._

« Nous nous en allons, Flutina, viens par là. »

« C'est bien, j'ai put écouter, vous faites un duo merveilleux. Dommage que Meloetta ne puisse plus chanter sinon ils sauraient qui vous êtes. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Le plus important est qu'elle puisse chanter pour moi quand elle le désire. Et toi aussi, si tu en as envie, Flutina. »

« Je … ne sais pas trop, Hémaltone. Nous nous en allons, si tu veux bien, j'aimerais que nous partions dans les plus brefs délais si possible. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends, Flutina ? T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette dernièrement. »

_Elle évite de croiser son regard mais surtout de lever le sien. Il finit par se retourner, revoyant un nouvel écran géant. Encore des interview, des informations et tout le reste. Ils ne peuvent pas s'en passer, n'est-ce pas ? Ces foutus journalistes._

« Aujourd'hui, des compléments d'informations ont été dévoilé par rapport à l'affaire Faldéla. Des vidéos de nombreuses interviews privées de l'ex-chanteuse Kastry signaleraient que celle-ci n'appréciait guère sa rivale en amour pour le cœur du jeune Hémaltone, lui aussi porté disparu depuis des semaines. »

_Elle se fige, le jeune homme observant l'écran qui montrait alors une vidéo de mauvaise qualité, signe que ce n'était pas une caméra professionnel qui avait filmé cela. Kastry, dans son ancienne tenue, son ancienne coiffure, celle avec les cheveux blonds et les couettes, était en face de la personne qui filmait._

« Alors, Kastry, toujours pas tombé dans tes filets, le petit Hémaltone ? »

« Ce n'est qu'une question de jours ! Je vais tout faire pour y arriver ! Vous n'avez jamais écouté sa musique ? Elle est divine ! J'ai l'impression qu'Arceus lui a offert un don. »

« Et par rapport à Faldéla, cette femme qui l'accompagne tout le temps ? Aucune remarque ? Car il paraîtrait qu'elle et lui sont amants. » _déclare la voix qui filme, le visage de Kastry semblant boudeur puis songeur._

« Je ne l'aimes pas. Comment je pourrais l'aimer ? Elle m'empêche à chaque fois d'aller le voir et Hémaltone aussi, il ne parle que d'elle quand il est avec moi ! »

« Est-ce que tu serais un peu jalouse de l'attention qu'il lui porte ? »

« Ca se voit tant que ça ? Je ne suis pas jalouse, elle est juste … spéciale. Un peu trop ! Je sais pas moi ! Je me suis jamais posé la question ! Si elle pouvait tout simplement disparaître, ça serait beaucoup mieux pour moi ! J'aurai alors le champ libre pour avoir Hémaltone tout à moi ! A partir de là, ben, c'est super simple quoi ! Je veux juste que ça se passe ainsi. »

« C'est bizarre, très bizarre, on dirait presque tu as envie qu'elle meure. »

_Le visage de la jeune femme se fige sur l'écran, fronçant les sourcils avant de se rapprocher de la personne en face d'elle. Avec lenteur, elle s'exprime :_

« On ne plaisante pas sur ce genre de choses, d'accord ? Car entre le dire et le faire, c'est tout un monde ! Et maintenant, si vous voulez me laisser tranquille, je dois me préparer pour Hémaltone. Je sais qu'il va bientôt arriver ! »

_Elle s'exclame avec joie alors que la vidéo se termine, la journaliste continuant à déblatérer pendant des minutes et des minutes. Hémaltone prend une nouvelle fois une profonde respiration tandis qu'il se retourne vers Flutina._

« Tu sais, Flutina, à force, ils commencent vraiment à ... »

« Promis, Hémaltone, je te promets vraiment que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois et ... »

« Je suis juste vraiment très las. Tu sembles avoir quelque chose à te reprocher et tu ne fais rien pour arranger le tout. Allons-y, Flutina. » _murmure le jeune homme en lui coupant la parole, comme si de rien n'était. Elle baisse la tête, n'osant pas lui répondre._


	14. Chapitre 14 : Difficile à oublier

**Chapitre 14 : Difficile à oublier**

« Hémaltone ? Est-ce que tu m'en veux ? »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'en voudrais. Tu es libre de garder tes secrets. Je n'ai jamais forcé une femme à m'en dire plus que nécessaire à ce sujet. »

« Je vais t'en parler. Je veux que tu comprennes pourquoi j'ai dit cela. Que tu ne crois pas que j'ai tué Faldéla alors que ... »

« Parles donc au lieu de tourner autour du pot, ça sera bien plus simple pour toi et moi, non ? Tu ne crois pas ? Tu ne trouves pas ? Alors accélères. »

« Pardon … Hémaltone, je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en colère. Faldéla était toujours trop proche de toi, beaucoup trop à mes yeux. Qu'importe ce que je faisais, qu'importe ce que je disais, qu'importe ce que je voyais, c'était Faldéla, Faldéla, Faldéla. Il n'y avait que ça en face de moi, que ça ! Comment est-ce que je pouvais lutter, Hémaltone ? Dis-le moi, je veux savoir. Dis moi comment réussir à passer outre ça ? Je ne pouvais pas. »

« Est-ce que je dois répondre ou non ? »

« Tu ne dois pas répondre, Hémaltone. Tu ne dois pas répondre, ce n'est pas à toi de répondre. Hémaltone, est-ce que tu as compris ce que je veux dire ? Par rapport à toi ? »

_Il reste muet cette fois, ne faisant que la regarder. Elle place une main sur son cœur, le fixant longtemps, très longtemps, comme si elle avait un message à délivrer._

« Jamais auparavant, jamais, je n'ai ressenti une telle chose. Jamais ! Chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque nuit, chaque instant, j'avais les mains moites, j'étais en sueur, sans réellement comprendre la portée de tout cela. Tu étais intouchable, impossible à atteindre. Est-ce que j'étais jalouse de Faldéla ? Je l'étais. Car elle pouvait te voir à chaque instant, même quand tu dormais, même quand tu étais sans protection, désirable. Tu étais tout pour moi, Hémaltone. Je n'ai jamais été aimée et je n'ai jamais aimé. Je ne connaissais pas ce sentiment. On me traitait de traînée, on abusait de moi, on me violentait, on m'insultait de tous les noms, on me forçait à faire des choses abominables, que ça soit avec des humains et des pokémon. »

_Il s'arrête aussitôt de la regarder, détournant le regard. Elle … n'avait pas besoin d'aller jusque là. Il en avait assez entendu de toute façon. Pourtant, elle reprend, les tremblements dans sa voix ne laissant aucun doute sur la véracité de ses propos :_

« Je me suis posé plusieurs fois cette question. Quand je t'ai vu à l'écran, la première fois, quand je t'ai entendu dire la vérité, toute la vérité sur ton enfance, sur tes parentss, quand j'ai put écouter ta musique, j'ai alors pensé que tout n'était pas si laid dans ce monde. Tu es beau, Hémaltone, tu es tellement beau. Tu es un objectif à atteindre, un but que je veux toucher mais dont je ne pourrais jamais poser les doigts. Je sais bien que je ne suis qu'une traînée, une simple célébrité sans cervelle, imbue d'elle-même mais je voulais au moins que tu puisses comprendre quelque chose. Que je te confirme quelque chose que j'ai sur le cœur depuis des mois et des mois. Je veux que tu crois pour toujours ces trois mots, Hémaltone. Ces trois mots sont plus importants que tout le reste … Au final, c'est plus difficile que je ne le pensais. J'ai du mal … mais Hémaltone. Je t'aime, Hémaltone. »

_Voilà. Elle l'a enfin dit. Elle pousse un petit soupir de soulagement, comme si son cœur était enfin apaisé après tout ce temps. Elle fixe Hémaltone qui finit par se relever pour la regarder pendant quelques secondes avant de dire :_

« Cette femme odieue, imbue d'elle-même, qui a été salie par son passé. »

« C'est moi, Hémaltone. Je ne pourrais jamais réellement ... »

« Elle n'existe plus. Cette femme n'est pas celle qui se tient en face de moi. Ce n'est pas celle qui a eut le courage de me suivre en décidant de tout abandonner, ce qu'elle avait accumulé pendant des semaines, des mois, des années. Cette femme dont tu parles s'appelais Kastry. La femme qui se trouv en face de moi s'appelle Flutina, d'accord ? »

« Hémaltone, je … vraiment, je voulais juste te dire que ... »

« Par contre, je ne peux pas oublier Faldéla comme ça. Ça m'est tout simplement impossible de la mettre dans un coin de mon cerveau et de l'oublier comme si de rien n'était. »

« Je n'ai jamais demandé de réponse, Hémaltone. Plus maintenant. Tu restes une chimère, un but, un objectif .. .mais non pas une fin. Ca reviendrait à dire que j'ai fini par t'atteindre et ça … je ne veux pas. Je suis sale. »

« Arrêtes avec ces bêtises. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je n'ai jamais considéré une telle chose possible, d'accord ? Alors, abstiens-toi de parler ainsi. »

« Mon but n'est pas de te mettre en colère, Hémaltone, pas du tout. »

« Si tu veux tout savoir, je t'apprécie énormément … et encore un peu plus depuis que tu as eut le courage de tout me dire. Mais maintenant, je veux que tu fasses des efforts, qu'importe ce que les autres pensent ou disent, d'accord ? »

« Je te promets de faire de mon mieux. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire. »

« Ce n'est pas suffisant. Je veux plus que ça, je veux bien plus. Demain, tu m'accompagneras au chant pendant que je joue sinon … J'estime que c'est l'unique preuve qui me permettra de voir que tu cherches vraiment à t'en sortir. »

« Est-ce que ça peut attendre … enfin, est-ce que l'on peut changer de sujet, s'il te plaît ? Je ne veux pas continuer à faire cela, s'il te plaît. »

« D'accord, pour ce soir, nous allons tout simplement manger, rien de plus, rien de moins. »

« Comme tu le désires, Hémaltone. J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçu de moi. »

_Il fait un mouvement de la main comme pour signaler qu'il ne s'y intéresse que très peu en fin de compte. Elle lui répond par un petit sourire. Elle est heureuse de voir qu'il le prend bien. Enfin, qu'il lui laisse une chance. Même si elle s'est révélée et qu'il n'y a plus aucune doute sur ses sentiments, elle sait qu'il n'y aura rien entre elle et lui. Elle s'en empêche, il s'en empêche. Il en est ainsi et pas autrement. Elle l'a accepté après tout ce temps._


	15. Chapitre 15 : Des félicitations

**Chapitre 15 : Des félicitations**

« Tu restes ici, Flutina et que je ne te vois pas partir. »

« D'accord, d'accord, ne me menaces pas, Hémaltone, je n'aime pas ça. Je n'aime pas la violence, tu le sais bien hein ? Tu ne vas pas faire ça hein ? »

« Je ne suis pas ainsi. Tu me juges négativement, ce n'est pas bon. Si tu arrives à chanter, nous verrons … alors quoi faire. »

_Il ne répond pas pour pour le reste. Il commence à rejouer de la musique, prenant une profonde respiration. Le tout est de se concentrer, juste se concentrer pour qu'elle puisse écouter sa musique et ensuite y mettre son propre chant._

_Le chant de Flutina. Il sait quelque chose à ce sujet, il est beau, très beau … mais depuis si longtemps, elle ne chante plus. Même quand ils sont seuls, n'est-ce pas ? Et encore, non, il exagère. Elle chante … mais pas en public, or il veut que ça soit le cas._

_Sa musique devient plus douce et tendre alors qu'il pose son regard bleu vers Flutina. Elle reste immobile, toujours encapuchonnée, la tête baissée. Mais il voit ses lèvres qui commencent à bouger, faiblement, très faiblement :_

« Ardents rayons, chaleur du cœur.  
>Sans toi, tout mon être se meure. »<p>

_Elle a commencé à chantonner ! Il la regarde, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire. Bien entendu, les paroles ne sont pas très joyeuses mais le ton de la musique non plus ! Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'elle est en train de chantonner ! Meloetta préfère rester muette, se rapprochant de Flutina comme pour la féliciter bien qu'elle reste invisible._

« C'est parfait. C'est parfait. Continues, Flutina. Continues. »

« Chantons sous la pluie, toi et moi. »

_Une symphonie qui parle du beau temps et de la pluie. Il n'est pas aveugle, enfin, sourd dans ce cas précis. Il sait de qui elle parle mais aussi que les paroles de cette chanson lui sont venues comme ça, dans son esprit._

_Finalement, les applaudissements sont unanimes alors que le jeune homme remercie les personnes. Bien qu'ils soient encapuchonnés, il prend la main de Flutina dans la sienne pour qu'elle se lève elle aussi et vienne s'incliner._

_Lorsqu'ils se retrouvent seuls, il la regarde doucement, presque attendri. Pour elle, c'est la première fois qu'elle le voit avec un tel regard à son encontre._

« Flutina, mes félicitations à ce sujet. Je tiens à te le signaler que tu as été remarquable. Je sais que tu as dût faire un grand effort à ce sujet et je suis content pour toi. Si tu veux, tu peux me demander quelque chose en récompense. »

« Est-ce que je peux … avoir un sourire chaleureux et sincère de ta part ? »

_Il cligne des yeux, retirant sa capuche et faisant de même avec celle de Flutina pour qu'ils puissent se voir. Ses lèvres bougent doucement, prenant la forme d'un sourire tendre alors qu'il rapproche ses mains de Flutina, les levant dans les siennes jusqu'à les ramener au niveau de ses lèvres, y déposant un baiser._

« Je considères que cette récompense est un peu trop faible. Pour la peine, je sais que tu as quelques affaires. Nous allons manger dans un restaurant, toi et moi. Oh et nos compagnons, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que ... »

« Et si les gens nous remarquent ? Je ... »

« Ils ne connaissent que Kastry, pas Flutina. Quant à moi, ils ne m'impressionnent pas vraiment. Ils peuvent me juger, je m'en fiches. D'accord ? »

« Comme … tu le désires vraiment, Hémaltone. Mais j'acceptes ce que tu m'as proposé. Je tenterais d'être assez belle et de ... »

_Il l'empêche de parler, lui chuchotant qu'ils vont faire quelques courses pour la peine alors. Ils peuvent bien se permettre un petit écart pour ce soir. Des vêtements pour lui ? Un bon restaurant pour eux deux ? Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, ce ne fut pas si difficile que ça à trouver. Et pourtant, même s'il n'était pas si inquiet que ça, il n'avait pas voulut la laisser seule, attendant devant le magasin. Elle avait enfin put mettre sa tenue et … il avait put alors la contempler. Pourquoi avait-elle décidé de mettre des lentilles dorées ? Même s'il préférait ses yeux rouges, il pouvait comprendre. Elle restait inquiète. Néanmoins, elle avait gardé ses longs cheveux blancs. Sa robe était entièrement blanche, assez fine et mettait ses épaules à nues comme un décolleté assez généreux. Oui, elle ressemblait à une demoiselle liée à la chanson … mais plus à une diva qu'à une célébrité de télévision._

_Il se surprit à rougir, grattant sa joue alors qu'il remarquait ses boucles d'oreilles dorées, son collier et ses petits anneaux aux bras. Elle avait fait d'importants efforts alors que lui-même avait été jusqu'à se mettre un costume. Vraiment ? La cravate l'embêtait mais … comment pouvait-il le penser, il trouvait que s'il devait porter une telle chose pour voir Flutina ainsi, ce n'était qu'un maigre sacrifice donc bon …_

_Restaurant. Il avait demandé une table isolée des autres. Et au final, il prend la main pour l'emmener jusqu'à elle. Il lui demande ce qu'elle veut tandis qu'il commande déjà pour les pokémon. Il leur demande simplement de ne pas faire de bruit._

« Ce soir est spécial. Flutina, profites-en d'accord ? »

« D'accord mais pour dormir … comment est-ce que … Enfin non, je ne devrais pas poser la question et juste attendre que les heures s'écoulent en ta compagnie. Merci. »

« De rien, ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier mais la jeune femme qui a eut le courage de chanter avec moi ce soir. »

_Elle rougit alors que doucement, le pied du jeune homme remonte vers le sien. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Ils mangent paisiblement, parlant de leur musique et de leur chant, sous le regard attendri des pokémons d'Hémaltone. Il avait repris des couleurs._


	16. Chapitre 16 : Garder sa pureté

**Chapitre 16 : Garder sa pureté**

« Veuillez applaudir la nouvelle idole des jeunes : Maestra ! »

_Une jeune femme à peine sorti de l'adolescence. Elle a un grand sourire aux lèvres et semble ravie de ce qu'elle fait. Hémaltone ne dit rien mais n'en pense pas moins : il trouve tout cela d'un ridicule dont il ne peut réellement se passer. Il préfère se retenir de parler ouvertement de ce qu'il pense d'elle mais voilà que Flutina regarde l'écran._

« Nous ne reviendrons jamais un jour sur le devant de la scène, n'est-ce pas ? »

« J'ai envisagé de créer ma propre boîte de production … avec elle. Comme tu as put le voir, je ne l'ai pas oubliée mais je préfère m'abstenir d'y penser pour le moment. Je pense que tu y comprendras la raison. Néanmoins, je … »

« Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose de ne pas faire partie d'un gros groupe comme celui-ci .Je me sens plus libre maintenant ! Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle ? »

« Ca l'est … mais pourquoi continues-tu de regarder cet écran alors, Flutina ? »

« Elle me semble tellement plus douée que moi, dans tous les domaines. Pourquoi est-ce que je fus ainsi au final ? Je me le demandes sincèrement. »

« Hum ? Douée ? C'est à moi d'en décider non ? »

_Il a passé plusieurs mois à être aux côtés de Flutina et même encore maintenant, il l'est. Il observe la jeune demoiselle qui se pavane sur l'écran, soupirant :_

« Alors, si tu vois, ses pas de danse sont un peu hésitants. Regarde quand elle dit ' « lève. », au bout de la troisième seconde, sa voix déraille. Elle a un bras qui semble plus petit que l'autre. Sa tenue ne représente rien et en montre trop. »

« Et chez moi, Hémaltone ? Qu'est-ce qu'i dire ? Tu veux bien me l'annoncer ? »

_Il se retourne vers elle. Dire ? La décrire ? Qu'est-ce qu'i décrire chez elle ? Ce qui s'est passé, il y a quelques jours, il veut à peine s'en rappeler par mesure de précaution. Il a l'impression de s'être un peu trop dévoilé._

« Ne te poses pas des questions absurdes, je n'ai que ça à te dire. Tu es parfaite comme tu es car tu es pure contrairement à elle. »

« Qu'est-ce donc la pureté ? Hémaltone, tu connais parfaitement mon corps non ? »

« Arrêtes cela. Je sais ce que je dis. Tu n'as pas à considérer les autres propos, ni même les tiens en fin de compte. Mes paroles sont les plus importantes à tes yeux, compris ? »

_Est-ce qu'il veut dire par là qu'elle doit considérer ses propos comme l'unique chose à laquelle elle doit se raccrocher ? Si tel est le cas, elle … serait alors plus qu'heureuse. Vraiment très heureuse oui. Elle a un petit sourire avant d'hocher la tête, poussant un petit cri de joie tout en reprenant la parole :_

« Si monsieur Hémaltone dit que je suis pure, alors je suis pure. S'il dit que je suis belle, alors, je suis belle. C'est bien ça ? »

« A peu de choses près, on peut dire ça comme ça, j'imagines, je n'en suis pas sûr. »

« Est-ce que je suis donc belle pour monsieur Hémaltone ou non ? Ou plutôt, est-ce que mademoiselle Flutina conviendrait à monsieur Hémaltone ? »

« Toi, tu en profites un peu trop ou je suis en train de rêver ? Enfin, pour te répondre, oui, monsieur Hémaltone est satisfait de mademoiselle Flutina. »

« Hihihi. Merci Hémaltone … de me faire autant sourire. »

_C'était quelque chose de très précieux pour elle. Mais surtout, avec ce qu'il dit, elle sent qu'elle le retrouve, comme auparavant. C'est ce qui est le plus important aux yeux de la jeune femme à l'heure actuelle et elle ait qu'elle peut arriver à cet objectif._

« Hémaltone, que penses-t de nos vies actuelles ? »

« Elles me conviennent très bien pour le moment. Pas toi ? Ou alors, est-ce que tu désirerais autre chose ? Tu peux me le dire. »

« Non, j'ai déjà tout ce que je veux même si … je m'en veux d'avoir été l'une des raisons qui t'ont poussé à quitter la musique pour que tous puissent t'entendre. Je trouve cela dommage que les autres ne puissent pas en profiter et ... »

« Ils en profitent lorsque je suis avec toi dans les rues. Il n'y a pas besoin de diffuser plus autour de moi pour que cela me satisfasses. Oui, je n'ai rien besoin d'autre. »

« C'est vrai. Je tiens à m'excuser pour mes propos, je n'avais pas pour but de te faire détester ce que je disais, loin de là. Mais bon, je penses que tu le sais déjà et que je n'ai pas à m'expliquer plus en détails à ce sujet, c'est bien ça ? »

« A peu de choses près, c'est exactement cela. Tu sembles apprendre vite, on dirait bien. Maintenant, remettons-nous en route. Cet écran m'exaspère. Cette fille est laide de l'intérieur, qu'importe le travail effectué à l'extérieur. »

_Mais pourtant, il avait dit cela sur un ton plus plaintif que cassant, comme s'il était désolé pour elle. C'est vrai dans le fond. Flutina comprenait pourquoi Hémaltone réagissait ainsi. Cette fille ne savait guère exactement ce qui lui arrivait. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle était manipulée par Solomon, comme elle auparavant. Sans un mot, elle fonce dans les bras d'Hémaltone, se calfeutrant contre ce dernier. Celui-ci, étonné, passe une main dans le dos de la femme encapuchonnée alors qu'elle chuchote :_

« Je peux dire mille fois merci, ça ne sera jamais assez pour m'avoir sauvé. »

_Ohla ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prends de se comporter de la sorte ? Elle va se sentir redevable envers lui et ce n'est pas vraiment ses intentions. Pas du tout. C'est vrai que depuis quelques jours, il ne tarissait pas d'éloges, sans s'en rendre compte._


	17. Chapitre 17 : Se rendre

**Chapitre 17 : Se rendre**

« Nous vous rappelons que si vous avez des informations sur la dénommée Kastry, vous êtes priés de nous contacter à ce numéro. Cette femme est recherchée par des mandats d'arrêts internationaux pour le meurtre de Faldéla. »

« Assez, assez, assez, je commence à en avoir assez ! »

_Il s'exclame avec colère, se tournant vers Flutina qui tremble de peur et de surprise. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il crie ? Est-ce qu'il a décidé que … finalement, ça va être ça alors, c'est bien ça ? Il veut … non ! Elle sait qu'il ne l'aband..._

« Flutina, nous allons au commissariat de police. Viens avec moi. »

_Il prend sa main mais elle la retire presque aussitôt, tremblant de tout son être. Il veut vraiment qu'elle aille se rendre ? Lui ? Il veut vraiment qu'elle fasse ça ? Mais … Mais mais mais … Hémaltone ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il veut ça ?_

« Flutina ? Tu ne m'as pas écouté ? Nous allons au commissariat ! Viens vite ! »

« Hémaltone, tu veux que je me rendes? Tu en as assez de moi ? Je ... »

_Il émet un grognement de colère et voilà qu'elle se recroqueville sur place. Qu'on ne l'emmène pas sur place ! Elle ne veut pas de ça ! Ele ne veut pas aller en prison ! Elle ne supporterait pas la prison, elle le sait ! Son corps ne supporterait pas ça ! Les gens, ils allaient lui … Elle poussa un nouveau cri de surprise alors qu'elle se retrouvait plaquée contre un mur d'une ruelle, Hémaltone penché au-dessus d'elle._

« Tu arrêtes de raconter des bêtises plus grosses que ton crâne ? »

« Mais alors pourquoi est-ce que tu veux que je fasses cela ? Dis-le ... »

« BON SANG ! Je ne vais pas te livrer à la police ! Tu es trop impor ... »_ dit-il avant de stopper sa phrase Purée ! Après ces dernières semaines, elle n'avait pas fini par comprendre qu'il n'était pas comme ça ? Qu'il ne comptait pas laisser la police la capturer ? Quelle idiote ! Mais quelle idiote cette fille ! Ce n'est pas son genre et ça ne le sera jamais !_

_Il presse maintenant Flutina contre son cœur, la jeune femme commençant à gémir de douleur. Il serrait avec force, chose à laquelle elle n'était pas habituée de sa part. Elle pouvait l'entendre lui chuchoter avec tendresse :_

« On va voir la police pour régler cette affaire une bonne fois pour toutes. Qu'ils arrêtent définitivement les poursuites et qu'enfin, tu ne sois plus considérée comme une fuyarde, une criminelle ou je ne sais quoi. Ils veulent t'en faire baver ? Je m'interposerais. »

_Elle déglutit, commençant à renifler longuement, un peu de morve coulant de son nez alors qu'elle pleurait. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi c'était elle qui n'arrivait pas à lui faire confiance ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre qu'Hémaltone ferait pour pour qu'elle soit enfin soulagée et heureuse ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait autant de mal à comprendre ça ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'Hémaltone … était aussi bien pour elle ?_

« Maintenant, nous y allons, d'accord ? Tu vois ? »

« Oui … Hémaltone, là où tu iras, j'irais. » _chuchote t-elle alors qu'il vient déposer un baiser sur son front tout en caressant ses cheveux blancs. Elle relève la tête, surprise par le baiser alors que l'autre main essuie la morve de son nez, faisant un mouvement pour que cela parte sur le sol. Elle chuchote quelques excuses alors qu'il serre sa main dans la sienne._

_Une demie-heure plus tard, ils se trouvent devant le commissariat de police de cette ville où ils se trouvent actuellement. Voilà, ce n'est plus qu'une question de secondes … non, de minutes. Elle tremble mais la main qui serre la sienne est forte et chaleureuse alors les tremblements arrêtent. Meloetta apparaît soudainement, se plaçant sur l'épaule de Flutina en lui souriant. Tout se passera bien, elle le lui promet._

« Qui êtes vous … et … Hémaltone ? Mais vous êtes porté disparu et … qui ? »

« Kastry. Il s'agit de Kastry … et je vous interdis de faire ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement pour tenter de l'arrêter. Nous venons vous voir pour pouvoir mettre un terme aux accusations plus que graves en ce qui concerne sa personne. »

« Des accusations ? Les preuves sont formelles : elle est coupable du meurtre de Faldéla ! Nous devons l'arrêter avant qu'il ne ... »

« Non, vous êtes la Justice et je la respecte mais nous ne sommes pas venus pour qu'elle se fasses arrêtée sans qu'elle soit entendue devant un juge. Nous ne quitterons pas cette ville et le seul avocat dont elle aura besoin est moi. »

_Le policier le regarde, décontenancé avant de se frotter le crâne. Il semble réfléchir longuement à tout ce qui vient de se passer, soupirant :_

« Donc si je comprends bien, vous venez pour régler cette histoire de meurtre mais vous refusez qu'elle soit emprisonnée. Vous voulez qu'un tribunal soit mis en place pour qu'elle puisse être défendue et qu'elle soit alors libre. Ma question est : pourquoi ? Toutes les rumeurs disent que cette femme vous aimait à la folie alors que vous étiez en couple avec Faldéla. Mais maintenant, vous voulez annuler tout ça ? Ou alors, êtes-vous son complice dans cette sordide histoire ? Depuis quand est-ce que vous êtes amant avec elle ? »

« Je ne suis pas amant avec elle. Est-ce que vous allez l'enfermer de force ? »

« Vu qu'il s'agit d'un meurtre, il n'y a pas vraiment le choix. Je suis désolé mais la loi, c'est la loi. Vous ne pouvez pas quitter ce commissariat avec elle. »

« Alors je ne le quitterais pas. Flutina, nous voilà tous les deux en prison jusqu'à ton jugement. Ne t'en fait pas, on réglera ça définitivement et une bonne fois pour toutes. »

_Elle n'ose plus parler. Elle veut se montrer forte pour lui. Elle hoche la tête après tout cela et va alors suivre le policier qui les emmène jusqu'aux cellules. Mais impossible pour eux de les séparer. Ils se retrouvent dans la même cellule. Sans un mot, Hémaltone vient garder Flutina dans ses bras. Ils sont emprisonnés comme des criminels mais il ne peut pas la laisser seule à cause de toute cette histoire. Meloetta vient se placer auprès d'eux : bientôt, ça sera fini._


	18. Chapitre 18 : Tout derrière soi

**Chapitre 18 : Tout derrière soi**

« Mademoiselle Kastry, vous êtes accusée du meurtre de la dénommée Faldéla. Reconnaissez-vous les faits ? »

« Non, je ne les reconnais pas. »

_Cela n'avait été que le début de ce qui semblait être une éternité. Deux semaines, deux très longues semaines se sont écoulées. Et les policiers n'avaient rien put faire pour les séparer. Même dans la prison, lorsqu'ils avaient été emmené ailleurs que dans la cellule, cela avait été tout simplement impossible._

« Comment est-ce que vous pouvez prétendre le contraire alors que ... »

_Elle est juste muette. Ça ne la concerne pas et pour cause : c'est Hémaltone qui la défend contre vents et marées. C'est lui qui est debout. Elle sait à quel point cette expérience est horrible pour lui. La raison est malheureusement très simple._

_Hémaltone … on parle de son premier amour. Il est en train de la défendre dans le sujet de la perte de son premier amour. Elle, qui a tout du coupable idéal. Et pourtant, il parle, il parle, il ne montre aucune hésitation dans ses propos, aucun sentiment dans sa voix._

« Ce que les gens ne savent pas ou ne veulent pas savoir au sujet de Kastry, c'est bien ses nombreux actes de générosité et aussi son caractère. Quelqu'un qui la connaît véritablement sait qu'elle n'est pas ainsi et qu'elle ne le sera jamais. »

_Bien que l'argument soit douteux, il fait mouche … et cela permet à Hémaltone d'avoir d'autres ouvertes. Bien entendu, il ne connait pas les lois, bien entendu, un avocat serait bien meilleur dans ses expressions et autres mais tous l'écoutent attentivement._

« Et encore, ce n'est que le début … car vous vous doutez bien que si cela ne devait s'arrêter qu'à ça, nous ne pourrions jamais continuer, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Il dit cela sur un ton nonchalant. L'avocat adverse ne peut pas s'exprimer ou presque. Dès qu'Hémaltone a fini et qu'il donne ses arguments, Hémaltone attend alors son tour pour bloquer chaque mot adverse._

« Le jury va annoncer son verdict d'ici quelques heures. »

_Tout est terminé. Il suffit de patienter. Le jeune homme retourne auprès de Flutina. Celle-ci n'ouvre pas la bouche mais ses lèvres bougent. Elle le remercie de tout son être, même si cela doit mal se terminer. Elle sort avec lui, sous les flashs des appareils photo._

« Veuillez nous laisser tranquille. »

_Il parle nonchalamment alors que les journalistes sont repoussés par les pouvoirs psychiques de Meloetta. Il a put remarqué Solomon parmi les personnes présentes. Il sait une chose : ce n'est pas elle … qui a fait ça mais lui. Il n'a aucune preuve pour confirmer les actes maléfiques de cet homme mais qu'importe, il se promet de le faire tomber, quitte à y laisser des plumes Il le fera tombé de sa tour d'ivoire._

« Le jury a prononcé son verdict. Dans l'affaire de la mort de Faldéla, la dénommée Kastry est déclarée … … … »

_Pourquoi faut-il toujours faire durer ce suspense ? POURQUOI ? Même lui finit avec les mains moites alors qu'il tente de se contrôler . PFIOU ! Non ! Ca ne va pas le faire ! Il n'a pas fait tout ça pour être séparé !_

« Non-coupable ! Kastry est libre ! Vous pouvez quitter le tribunal ! »

_Des applaudissements nourris se font entendre alors qu'Hémaltone ne s'en prive pas. Ses mains se placent autour des hanches de Flutina et la soulève au-dessus du sol. Il a l'impression d'avoir réussi quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais put faire auparavant._

« Flutina. Tu es enfin libre, tu as entendu ? »

« Libre … c'est vrai. Je suis libre ! Hémaltone ! Je suis libre ! »

_Elle gesticule dans ses bras et finit par le faire tomber au beau milieu du tribunal, elle sur lui. Pourtant, il rigole doucement alors que les flashs recommencent à les entourer. D'un claquement de doigts, Meloetta transporte Hémaltone et Flutina ailleurs, bien loin de tout ça._

« Merci pour tout, Meloetta. Je crois que ça fait du bien de pouvoir souffler un peu en fin de compte. Enfin bref, Flutina, fermes les yeux. »

_Elle s'exécute avant de sentir les lèvres d'Hémaltone juste à côté des siennes, sur ses joues qui rougissent violemment. Bien entendu, bien entendu. Elle est un peu déçue mais elle s'en doutait. Elle ne pouvait pas trop rêver non plus hein ?_

« Merci beaucoup Hémaltone, c'est vraiment un grand cadeau que tu viens de me faire. »

« Maintenant, on va reprendre une vie un peu plus normale. »

« Un peu plus normale ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Que je vais rechercher un appartement où vivre pour que je puisses m'habituer à nouveau à une vie plus correcte. Avec l'argent que j'ai, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter pour le prix. Quant à ce que je veux faire, je ne sais pas mais qu'importe. »

« Mais … est-ce que … j'ai le droit de venir aussi ? »

« Hum ? Bien entendu, tu ne pensais quand même pas que je te permets d'être libre pour te dire de partir, non ? Tu es libre … de rester avec moi si tu le désires. Je ne vais pas te forcer, loin de là. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Tu es tentée par cette expérience ? Cela te convient ? »

« OUI ! » _s'écrit-elle avant de venir l'embrasser à son tour. Elle passes bras autour de la nuque d'Hémaltone, son visage proche du sien. Elle n'a pas envie de plus à l'heure actuelle. Hémaltone a retrouvé le goût pour tout. Elle sait que maintenant, il est possible que le jeune homme retrouve ses talents musicaux et en fasse profiter du monde. Cela veut dire que tout va revenir comme auparavant … mais avec elle dans l'équation, n'est-ce pas hein ?_


	19. Chapitre 19 : Le bonheur à sa portée

**Chapitre 19 : Le bonheur à sa portée**

« Montres donc voir qui est la plus belle demoiselle jamais rencontrée. »

_Le jeune homme murmure cela dans un petit sourire tendre alors que Flutina sort de la cabine. Oui, elle porte encore du blanc mais cela lui va à ravir. Et … disons qu'elle a moins peur de montrer son décolleté au jeune homme._

« C'est un peu de la folie non ? Tu ne devrais pas dépenser autant d'argent pour moi, Hémaltone. C'est juste complètement fou de ta part, je ne veux pas te ruiner. »

« Laisses-moi donc dépenser une partie de ma fortune comme je le veux. Surtout que j'ai aussi dépensé pas mal juste pour acheter les différents journaux qui parlaient de ton innocence. J'ai décidé de les envoyer à Solomon, ça lui apprendra. »

« Tu n'aurais quand même pas osé faire ça, Hémaltone ? Non ? »

_ll fait un grand sourire comme pour lui montrer qu'il ne plaisante pas le moins du monde. Quand il est sérieux, il l'est ! Il va falloir qu'elle l'apprenne par elle-même ! Hahaha ! Il n'a aucune honte ou aucune peur par rapport à tout ça !_

« Et maintenant, Hémaltone ? Que faisons-nous ? Tu comptes … vraiment reprendre un appartement ? Enfin, revivre correctement ? »

« Sûrement, oui. Mais pour ce soir, ce n'est pas le cas, tu viens ? »_ dit-il tout en prenant tendrement sa main, la jeune femme se laissant entraîner par Hémaltone._

_Ils se retrouvent dehors, comme auparavant sauf qu'ils ne sont plus sales, loin de là. Le jeune homme est en train de frotter les cordes de son violon avec son archet tandis que Flutina l'accompagne au chant. Meloetta danse avec Samboros alors Xylono et Starni sautillent sur place, visiblement en train d'apprécier plus que nécessaire la musique._

« Tu vois la joie que ta musique apporte, Hémaltone ? »

_Un petit message mental de la part de Meloetta. Celle-ci lui reparle enfin par la pensée. Auparavant, ce n'était plus vraiment le cas mais maintenant, si. Il ne fait que sourire, continuant à jouer de sa musique alors qu'il pense :_

« Je le sais … mais ça ne veut pas dire que je doives m'abandonner à elle. »

« Qui parle de s'abandonner ? Nullement moi … mais regardes donc Starni. Tu ne vois pas à quel point elle est contente que tu sois redevenu comme auparavant ? Pour elle, le son est vraiment très important. Non, la musique est très importante pour chacun d'entre nous. Sans elle, nous ne serions jamais tous réunis. »

« C'est vrai … mais voilà, aujourd'hui, c'est le cas, tu devrais en pro ... »

_Il s'arrête dans ses pensées, remarquant que Starni s'était mise à briller. Cela lui rappelait quelque chose ! AH ! Elle était en train d'évoluer ? Il accéléra le rythme sur son violon, comme pour accentuer l'évolution jusqu'à ce qu'un impressionnant pokémon n'apparaisse._

« BROUH BROUH BROUHAHAM ! »

_Le pokémon est exalté et ravi, commençant à tapoter sur son corps pour exprimer divers sons et sentiments. Comme folle de joie, Starni danse sur place à son tour alors qu'Hémaltone continue de suivre ce rythme accéléré._

« Je suis content pour toi, Starni, tu le mérites tant. Mes félicitations, tu es devenue encore plus belle qu'auparavant. Prête ? »

« Il ne faudrait pas que je sois jalouse d'une pokémon avec de tels compliments, non ? »

_Il rigole aux propos de Flutina alors que la nuit continue comme elle avait commencé : dans la joie, la bonne humeur mais surtout le chant et la musique. Quelques heures plus tard, tous les pokémon sont encore dehors mais endormis autour d'Hémaltone et Flutina. Les deux humains sont dans un seul sac de couchage tandis qu'Hémaltone sourit à la jeune femme._

« Une petite soirée … de la sorte, ne fait pas si mal que ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne peux pas nier que j'ai … été … Hémaltone, c'est enfin terminé, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu veux plutôt dire que tout ne fait que commencer non ? Regardes autour de toi, tu as maintenant une nouvelle famille ! »

« Qui est la maman ? Qui est le papa ? » _demande t-elle alors qu'il pose un doigt sur son nez, comme pour lui dire de ne pas trop exagérer._

« Laisses-moi un peu de temps, d'accord ? C'est tout ce que je te demandes. Peut-être qu'un jour, tu seras la maman. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

_Elle ne fait que rire très faiblement, d'une façon candide avant de fermer les yeux. Elle a déjà la plus belle des réponses, elle n'a pas besoin de patienter plus, elle est déjà heureuse. Maintenant qu'elle n'a plus rien à craindre, elle sait qu'elle peut obtenir ce bonheur._

« Est-ce que je peux rester vraiment collée à toi, Hémaltone ? »

« Comme tous les soirs, non ? Quelle est la différence ? »

« Elle est là, cette fois, je suis réveillée et toi aussi. »

_Elle le plaque doucement sur le dos, venant s'installer au-dessus de lui. Oui et ? Cela ne change pas à d'habitude. Ils dorment parfois avec elle sur lui. Mais … AH ! Bon sang, pourquoi est-ce c'est différent aujoursd'hui ? Car elle est réveillée ? Car elle est rouge aux joues ? Car elle a son visage exactement placé en face du sien ?_

_Car son visage est juste proche du sien ? Que leurs nez sont en contact alors que ses yeux rubis rencontrent ceux saphir qu'il possède ? Que ses lèvre sont si proches qu'il peut sentir son haleine ? Que chaque parcelle de son corps est pointe au sien ? Elle … est belle. Terriblement belle. Elle n'est pas humaine. Il le sait. Elle vient d'ailleurs, d'autre part. Et il sait qu'à cause d'elle, il n'arrivera pas à dormir ce soir, surtout avec ce qu'elle fait à l'instant._


	20. Chapitre 20 : LDSAD

**Chapitre 20 : Libérée de ses anciens démons**

« Est-ce que la chambre de mademoiselle est à son goût ? »

_Il émet un petit rire tout en regardant la jeune femme qui observe la chambre qu'Hémaltone a louée dans un hôtel. Elle est impressionnante ! Très impressionnante mais … _

« Hémaltone, il n'y a qu'un seul lit ? »

« Cela revenait trop cher de prendre une chambre à plusieurs. J'espère que tu comprendras que c'est par mesure de préca … et à qui est-ce que je mens ? J'ai juste envie de dormir avec toi. »

_Elle semble choquée et étonnée mais le sourire qui illumine ses lèvres est cent fois plus radieux que celui qu'elle offrait aux spectateurs lors de ses passages à la télévision._

« Est-ce que je peux … me préparer dans la salle de bain, Hémaltone ? »

_Il fait un petit mouvement de la main, comme pour l'inviter à y aller, se retenant de sourire de toutes ses dents. Aussitôt, elle fonce vers la salle de bain, radieuse et enjouée. Il en faut si peu pour être heureux, tellement peu._

_Il est couché sur le lit, les yeux clos, alors qu'il remarque que Meloetta n'est pas dans les environs, comme pour lui laisser un pe ude temps avec la jeune femme. C'est très gentil de sa part mais il ne faut pas exagérer, ce n'est pas comme si …_

« Voilà, je suis prête, Hémaltone. J'espère que ma tenue te conviendra ? »

_Sa tenue ? Il s'attend à quelque chose de très … enfin très Flutina mais au final, il se trompe lourdement. Ce n'est qu'un pyjama rose avec une chemise de pyjama de même couleur. Oh bien entendu, le tissu est fortement tendu au niveau de sa poitrine mais c'est vraiment très sage de sa part. Il en serait presque déçu._

« J'espère que cela te convient. Je n'allais pas … enfin … tu vois et ... »

« Si tu veux bien venir surtout. »_ dit le jeune homme aux cheveux verts, tendant ses bras en sa direction. Elle semble hésitante puis saute tout simplement sur le lit et sur lui._

« Ohlala ! Mais quelle folie vient de t'emporter ? »

_Elle rigole et dépose quelques baisers sur sa gorge tandis qu'il caresse son dos. Pfiou ! Sur le moment, elle n'était pas vraiment légère mais il n'allait pas lui dire ça. Surtout avec la joie qui parcourait son tendre regard._

« Et maintenant, Hémaltone, qu'est-ce que l'on fait ? »

« On profite de la soirée, toi et moi, non ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, tu es tentée ? »

_Elle est tentée par tellement de choses mais elle a encore du mal à y croire. Le plus important est devant ses yeux. Elle est couchée sur Hémaltone, dans le lit d'une magnifique chambre d'hôtel et ils sont seuls au monde. Rien ni personne ne peut venir les déranger._

« Hémaltone ? Est-ce que tu veux dormir paisiblement ce soir ? »

« Pourquoi ? Il y a d'autres façons de dormir ? Je n'étais pas au courant à ce sujet. Je suis pressé d'apprendre tout cela. Expliques-moi donc. »

« Oh Hémaltone, arrêtes tes sottises. Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler, non ? »

_Il sourit en même temps qu'elle alors qu'elle se redresse un peu sur son corps. Il voit qu'elle ouvre les boutons de sa chemise, un par un, finissant par la laisser entreouverte. Il déglutit, semblant rapidement gêné par tout ça._

« Je vois que … euh … c'est vraiment très intéressant, tout ça. »

« Est-ce que … tu veux que l'on dorme l'un contre l'autre ce soir, Hémaltone ? Mais vraiment l'un contre l'autre ? Si tu le veux, il vaut mieux que tu retires ton haut alors. »

_Retirer son haut ? C'est comme si c'était fait ! Il ne voit pas trop ce qu'elle prépare mais dès l'instant où il est torse nu, la chemise de Flutina est tombée au sol. Il ne peut même pas jeter un œil que le haut du corps de Flutina se presse contre le sien, surprenant le jeune homme qui en pousse un petit cri._

« Chut, Hémaltone. Chut ! Je … um … je … c'est vraiment bizarre comme c'est bien plus gênant maintenant. Vraiment terriblement gênant ... »

« A qui est-ce que tu le dis, je n'oses même plus baisser les yeux maintenant mais … euh, dormir de la sorte, c'est bien ça ? »

« C'est ce que nous allons essayer de faire, oui, toi et moi . »

_Elle fait tournoyer un doigt sur le haut du torse d'Hémaltone, complètement rougie par cette timidité qui l'envahit tandis que le jeune homme ose à peine ouvrir la bouche._

« Je prends cela pour un oui. Hémaltone, tu as raison : on ne doit pas se presser mais en même temps, j'ai du mal à me retenir quand je te vois. »

_Il rigole après les propos de Flutina, venant éteindre la lumière pour qu'ils soient plongés dans le noir, tous les deux. Quelques mouvements se font entendre plus que de voir tandis qu'il halète de joie. Le corps de Flutina est si chaud quand il est collé au sien._

« Rien ne presse … rien ne presse … je suis dans un lit avec un ange. » s_e chuchote t-elle alors qu'il murmure, un peu étonné par ses propos :_

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Flutina ? Flutina ? »

« Plus de démons … autour de moi, juste un ange. »_ dit la jeune femme dans un souffle, se retrouvant apaisée comme si tout ce qu'elle avait enduré depuis toutes ces années venait enfin de disparaître. Si ce n'était que ça pour lui permettre de tirer un trait définitivement sur cette histoire, il en était alors grandement heureux. Tout ce qu'il fallait pour elle, c'était de pouvoir souffler un peu et ça, c'était ce qu'il était en train de lui offrir._


	21. Chapitre 21 : En baisse

**Douzième son : Frottements**

**Chapitre 21 : En baisse**

« Vous voyez ce que c'est ça ? »

_Un homme éructe de rage, montrant un tas de papiers avant de le jeter sur le bureau. Devant lui se trouvent plusieurs hommes, tous âgés d'une trentaine d'années voire un peu plus. Ils tremblent à moitié, l'un d'entre eux bafouillant :_

« Je je je … enfin je … comment dire exactement … Enfin, il faut comprendre que depuis le départ de Kastry et Hémaltone, nos résultats ont chuté. Il fallait s'y attendre non ? »

« M'y attendre ? M'y attendre ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois exactement ? Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais exactement là ? Tu es en train de trouver une raison ? Mais je veux des solutions ! Et vite ! Cette nouvelle arrivante est inutile ! »

« Elle n'est pas aussi bien que Kastry mais ses résultats sont loin d'être aussi mauvais que vous ne le pensiez, Solomon. Vous devriez pouvoir le remarquer non ? »

« Est-ce que tu estimes pouvoir me donner des leçons ? Déguerpissez avant que je ne décide de tous vous virer pour subvenir aux besoins de la boîte ! VITE ! »

_Les hommes poussent des cris d'effroi, quittant la pièce presque aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus. Il faut quelques secondes pour que le silence s'installe dans la place, seul Solomon restant présent. Ne pas se laisser emporter, c'est mieux._

« Je réduirais à néant tous ce qu'ils ont fait. »

_Meloetta, Hémaltone, leurs départs furent affreux pour la boîte de production mais ce n'était pas eux qui faisaient tourner cette boîte depuis des années. Non, il faut reconnaître que cela fut l'âge d'or pendant une année mais ensuite ?_

« Tout ça n'est pas de leur faute. »

_Non, il n'y avait qu'une personne qui était responsable de cette débâcle. Cette personne était maintenant libre, malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait pour ne pas arriver à ça ! Ce nom qui revenait inlassablement en tête, qui lui parcourait l'esprit._

« Kastry … non Flutina, tu me le payeras amèrement. Tu comprendras ta douleur pour m'avoir trahit, moi qui t'ait sorti de cet endroit. Si j'ai put t'en extirper, je pourrais facilement t'y replonger. Tu vas comprendre à qui tu as affaire. »

_Il n'avait qu'à passer quelques coups de fil pour cela. Et c'est bien ce qu'il comptait faire. Cette femme, il allait facilement la trouver la briser entre ses mains. Cette femme qui était sûrement avec Hémaltone maintenant._

« Tu ne pourras jamais retrouver cette paix que tu désires tant, Flutina. Et quand Hémaltone sera lui aussi brisé, il n'y aura plus alors qu'à récupérer cette Meloetta. Oui, elle servira enfin à quelque chose … non pas à accompagner un gamin comme lui ! »

_Ailleurs, dans une chambre d'hôtel, une jeune femme aux cheveux blancs comme la neige pousse un petit gémissement tout en s''étirant. Son corps se frotte à celui qui se trouve sous elle, sur toute la longueur de son torse alors qu'elle se redresse, à moitié endormie._

« Coucou … Hémaltone. Il est l'heure de se réveiller. »

« Hum ? Flutina ? Qu'est-ce que … sommes ? Hôtel ? Ah oui, je ... »

_Elle voit qui se frotte les yeux, marmonnant dans son sommeil avant de finalement les ouvrir. Il arrête ses propos, ses yeux bien ouverts, en grand, baissé en direction de la poitrine nue et généreuse de la jeune femme. Une poitrine bien visible._

« OUPS ! Hahaha … Hémaltone. Tu es vraiment … très bien réveillée. »

_RAAAAAAAH ! Son corps réagit tout seul ! Il n'a jamais ressentit ça ! Même avec Faldéla, cela était resté très platonique mais Flutina, c'est totalement différente. Elle rapproche son visage du sien puis vient l'embrasser sur les joues._

« Qu'est-ce qui va nous attendre maintenant, Hémaltone ? »

« Je ne sais pas mais je peux te promettre que je resterais à tes côtés. Peut-être est-ce que tu voudrais que l'on envisage un appartement ? La vie de vagabond … n'est pas possible avec ce projet de vouloir créer ma propre boîte de production. »

« Nous pourrions … faire comme tu le désires, Hémaltone. Je serais toujours là, promis. Que tu décides de partir dans ce monde et de voyager ou alors de t'installer définitivement. Tout cela, bien entendu, si tu veux toujours de moi. »

« Arrêtes tes bêtises, Flutina. Avec le temps qui passe, j'ai compris que tu es … celle qui pourrait combler ce vide dans mon cœur. »

_La main caresse la chevelure de la jeune femme alors qu'elle se laisse docilement faire par Hémaltone. De quoi irait-elle se plaindre ? Elle est dans une position des plus confortables et même si tout cela semble bien avancé entre eux, elle ne veut rien précipiter. Elle avait compris la leçon la première fois. Maintenant que tout était résolu ou presque, elle prit une profonde respiration, finissant par s'écrouler sur Hémaltone._

« Laisses-moi juste ressentir un peu la chaleur de ton corps encore quelques minutes, Hémaltone. Ensuite, je ferais tout pour aller à la douche. Si tu veux … non. »

_Elle ne peut pas lui proposer ça. Hémaltone n'est pas un enfant mais ce n'est pas pour autant quelque chose qu'une femme doit dire à un homme s'il ne sont pas assez proches. Elle évalue ce qui se passe entre eux d'une bien plus grande manière que le simple rapport physique. Elle veut être tout pour lui même si elle ne sait pas si c'est réciproque ou non._

_Le plus important est … qu'elle lui a déjà avoué ses sentiments. Il n'y a toujours pas répondu et pourtant elle prie chaque jour et chaque nuit pour que cela arrive. Même si ça doit être négatif, elle aura au moins la confirmation. Pour l'heure, elle ne peut que patienter en espérant que la réponse ne saurait être tardive. Elle l'aime tant et cela ne changera jamais._


	22. Chapitre 22 : LPCSC

**Chapitre 22 : La presser contre son coeur**

« C'est donc décidé , Hémaltone. Pas encore d'appartement pour le moment ? Ou alors, tu m'en caches un et nous irons nous reposer quand ça sera nécessaire? »

« Plus cela, oui. Nous avons un appartement à nous mais il faudra le remplir et nous irons presque jamais là-bas. Est-ce que ça te convient ? »

« Bien sûr que oui ! Comment est-ce que ça ne pourrait pas me convenir d'être avec toi encore et toujours ? Sortons alors ! Nous avons nos affaires, non ? »

« Et surtout aucune possibilité de nous appeler et de communiquer avec nous. Nous sommes des vagabonds « riches » mais des vagabonds. »

_Elle s'en fiche de comment ils seront appelés par les autres. La femme aux cheveux blancs émet un grand sourire, attendant de voir ce que le jeune homme aux cheveux verts va faire. Oh ? Tout simplement … rien du tout ? Il prend sa main et se met à marcher avec elle. Rien de grandiloquent ou autre, hein ? Pas grave car elle apprécie cela chez lui. Il ne fait rien, il n'exagère guère, il ne cherche pas à impressionner._

_Les heures passent et elle est heureuse, délicieusement heureuse. Comment ne pas l'être ? Main dans la main, elle ne fait que regarder Hémaltone, jetant parfois quelques regards autour d'elle. Et Hémaltone réagit de plus en plus positivement à elle. Elle remarque que les pokémon d'Hémaltone l'apprécient, même Meloetta. Si elle arrive à gagner le cœur de la petite créature, n'est-ce pas une bonne chose ? Surtout qu'elle la sait très jalouse._

« Qu'est-ce que ... »

_Elle reste immobile, Hémaltone s'arrêtant, surpris, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction de sa part. Voyant que quelque chose clochait, il observe ce que la jeune femme regarde mais il n'y a rien du tout. Celle-ci retire sa main de la sienne._

« Hémaltone, je dois m'en aller pendant un petit bout de temps. On se retrouve plus tard, d'accord ? Promis ? Je fais vite ! »

« Hein ? Que ? Attends un peu, Flutina ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Réponds-moi s'il te plaît ? Flutina ? Mais, je … j'ai besoin d'explications, moi ! »

_Il ne sait pas du tout quelle mouche a piqué la jeune femme mais il la voit courir en bousculant quelques personnes. Qu'est-ce que … ça veut dire ? Il regarde Meloetta, interloqué, bredouillant :_

« Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui la fâche ? Tu as put lire dans ses pensées ou non ? Car je t'avoue que là, je sais pas vraiment ce que j'ai fait. J'ai rien fait de mal hein ? Nous sommes d'accord, toi et moi, hein ? Meloetta ? »

« Normalement, non, tu n'as rien fait de mal ou alors, je ne suis pas au courant, je dois t'avouer. Mais bon, tu sais, entre nous, je crois qu'elle a encore du mal. »

« A me faire confiance ? Avec ce qu'elle … a vécu, c'est normal. »

_Mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être … hum … réticent ? Ou alors, il ne sait pas trop, il ne sent pas vraiment bien dans le fond. Quelque chose le dérange mais quoi ? Meloetta lui signale de faire confiance à Flutina même si l'inverse n'est pas encore vrai._

« Patience non ? Elle en a tellement eut pour toi, c'est logique que tu fasses preuve de la même chose envers elle, tu ne crois pas? »

_Elle était la sagesse incarnée. Il hoche la tête et lui propose d'aller attendre Flutina dans un café non-loin de l'endroit où il est actuellement. Ainsi, elle sait où le trouver ou presque. Du moins, il la verra de loin. Et enfin, surtout, il pourra nourrir toute la petite bande en patientant. Il espère juste que ce n'est pas trop grave car bon … l'impression qu'il avait eut était loin d'être reluisante, bien loin, oui._

« Hémaltone, elle est de retour. »

_Ah bon ? Meloetta le lui signale alors qu'il la voit. Elle regarde à gauche et à droite, comme pour tenter de le trouver. Il dépose de l'argent, sortant du café pour qu'elle puisse le remarquer. Finalement, elle peut l'apercevoir et court vers lui. S'enfonçant dans ses bras, elle bredouille avec un peu de peur :_

« Serres-moi dans tes bras, Hémaltone. Je t'en prie, serres-moi dans tes bras. »

_Étrange comme demande, du moins, le ton ne lui plait pas mais l'inquiétude est visible et les tremblements sont sincères. Il la calfeutre dans ses bras, chuchotant :_

« Voilà, comme ça, est-ce que ça te va ou non, Flutina ? Tu veux me dire ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Hémaltone, réponds … réponds moi sincèrement, s'il te plaît. Réponds-moi. »

« Mais oui, mais oui, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te répondes ? Mais à quoi surtout ? Flutina, il faut que tu t'exprimes sinon, je ne pourrais jamais t'aider, tu sais ? »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Rien de bien important. » bafouille t-elle, incapable de contrôler ses tremblements. Il relève son menton, observant ses yeux avant de dire :

« S'il y a un souci, je veux que tu me le dises, compris ? Tu me le promets ? »

_Elle déglutit, cherchant à prononcer les mots qu'il veut entendre mais ils meurent entre ses lèvres. Le jeune homme ne force pas plus. Ca ne sert à rien de l'agacer et la terroriser. Il fait confiance à la jeune femme et c'est alors ce qui compte le plus actuellement._

« Viens boire un chocolat. Tu en as bien besoin, Flutina. »

« C... C'est vrai, Hémaltone. Je suis frigorifiée, hahaha. Tu vois ? »

_Frigorifiée en plein été. A qui est-ce qu'elle veut faire croire cela hein ? Il n'est pas stupide mais en même temps, il ne veut pas lui faire de mal. Il la garde contre lui, la ramenant dans le café où il avait pris une consommation. Il ne sait pas exactement ce qui se passe mais une chose est sûre: ça ne lui plaît pas mais vraiment pas du tout._


	23. Chapitre 23 : Ne pas la délaisser

**Chapitre 23 : Ne pas la délaisser**

« Flutina ? Tu as faim ? On peut aller manger un petit bout hein ? »

« Non, non, c'est bon, Hémaltone. J'ai un peu mal au ventre ces derniers jours. Je pense que ça passera tout seul mais merci de t'inquiéter. »

_Elle lui fait un petit sourire qui se veut rassurant. Dommage que pour lui, c'est tout le contraire. Il fronce les sourcils, ne faisant que la regarder. Pourquoi lui mentir ouvertement ? Le gros souci, c'est que même Meloetta ne peut pas lire dans ses pensées pour comprendre exactement ce qui se passe._

« Imposible, Hémaltone. C'est beaucoup trop confus. Je crois que je m'y perdrais. »

« Tu veux me dire qu'elle réfléchit beaucoup trop ou ... »

« Non, c'est confus, plus que confus. Elle se perd dans ses pensées. Elle a tellement de pensées qui se bousculent en même temps qu'il est impossible pour moi d'en extirper une pour comprendre ce qu'elle représente. »

« Et tu ne peux rien faire pour l'aider, j'imagine, c'est ça ? »

_La pokémon murmure que oui tandis qu'il est là, se retenant de soupirer. Il est vrai que Flutina regarde étrangement à gauche et à droite. Est-ce qu'elle est poursuivie ? Non, si c'était le cas, il le ressentirait. C'est autre chose. On dirait qu'elle a peur qu'on la remarque avec lui. Est-ce que sa compagnie lui déplaît tant que ça ?_

« Flutina, qu'est-ce que ... »

« Hémaltone ! Je dois m'en aller une heure, je reviens vite, je te le promets ! »

_Ce n'est pas vraiment ça qu'il veut comme réponse mais d'accord. Il la regarde partir, sans un mot, ne faisant que prendre sa respiration. Ce n'est pas ça dont il veut. Il veut une réponse. Il veut savoir ce qui se passe avec elle, c'est tout ! Est-ce qu'il en demande trop ou quoi ? Il se tourne vers Meloetta, chuchotant :_

« Meloetta, s'il te plaît, laisses-moi … comprendre cette femme ? »

« Je ne peux rien faire pour ça, je suis désolée, Hémaltone. Elle est encore troublée par son passé. Peut-être as t-elle besoin de temps ? »

« Mais … pourquoi ? Je veux dire, auparavant, ça ne la dérangeait pas et maintenant ... »

« Et maintenant, Hémaltone ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je crois qu'elle me manque plus qu'elle ne le pense. »_ soupire le jeune homme, décontenancé par cette révélation. Il le sait, il le sait parfaitement mais pourtant, il fait tout pour éviter que ça n'arrive ou que ça se voit._

« Si tu commences à avoir honte, on n'est pas sorti d'affaire, Hémaltone. »

_Elle murmures quelques mots mais à partir de ses lèvres, ce qui ne fait que répéter les syllabes de son prénom. Il la regarde d'un air absent, un peu ailleurs alors qu'elle cherche à le brusquer pour l'extirper de ses rêveries. Ça ne sert à rien, rien du tout._

« Meloetta ? Il vaudrait mieux que nous rentrions. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire dans cet endroit, j'imagine. Enfin, rentrer, dans l'appartement dans lequel nous n'allons jamais, tu dois bien t'en douter, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Et Flutina ? Ne me dit pas que tu comptes l'abandonner maintenant hein ? Si tu fais ça, je ne t'adresserais plus jamais la parole, Hémaltone ! Plus jamais, tu entends ? »

« Je ne pensais pas à ça … vraiment, je ne suis pas comme ça. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que cela t'a traversé l'esprit à l'instant ? Même si c'est pour éviter de nouveaux malheurs et que tu souffres encore plus, tu ne dois JAMAIS envisager une telle chose ! Sans toi, Flutina est juste perdue et tu le sais parfaitement ! »

« Je le sais … et je ne partirais pas alors. Je ne suis pas comme ça. »

_Et puis, surtout, il voit Flutina qui revient vers lui. Cela fait déjà une heure ? Une heure qu'il se plaint de tout ce qui l'entoure et de tout le reste ? Quelle stupidité de sa part, il ne sait faire que ça de toute façon. Se plaindre, se plaindre, se plaindre._

« Hémaltone ! Je … vraiment, je voudrais tellement ... »

_Elle fonce dans ses bras comme la dernière fois mais l'étrainte est bien plus violente de la part de la jeune femme. Il se laisse faire, lui caressant le dos comme si cela ne le dérangeait que peu ou pas. Qu'importe ce qui se passait, il était là pour elle, oui._

« Hémaltone, s'il te plaît, ne me délaisse pas. Ne m'abandonne pas. S'il te plaît. »

« Ce n'est pas dans mes intentions, Flutina. Ca ne le sera jamais. Mais … pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout pour que je ne te comprennes pas ? Est-ce que je dois demander à Meloetta de te suivre ? C'est ça que tu veux ? »

« S'il te plaît, ne me quitte pas, je ne pourrais pas, Hémaltone. Je ne pourrais pas. »

_Elle semble incapable de comprendre ce qu'il vient de dire. Il ne peut pas lui en vouloir mais qu'est-ce qui la terrorise ? Qu'est-ce qui l'effraie tant que ça ? Il .. se sent mal. Il a de mauvaises pensées. Faldéla avait toujours été la joie de vivre, même dans la majorité des problèmes. Et Flutina ? Il veut protéger ce bonheur._

« Arrêtes tes bêtises et un jour, dis moi ce qui se passe, d'accord ? Je veux savoir, Flutina. Ne me cache jamais la vérité, surtout si elle doit te faire mal. »

_Mais elle ne peut pas. Elle est juste là, dans ses bras. Elle finit par s'endormir à moitié, comme si la chaleur du corps d'Hémaltone suffisait à l'apaiser. Combien de temps est-ce que tout cela va durer ? Combien de temps ? Quelqu'un la fait souffrir. Ce quelqu'un … s'il le trouvait … non, il prônait la non-violence mais s'il le trouvait ..._


	24. Chapitre 24 : De retour

**Chapitre 24 : De retour**

« Hémaltone, combien de temps est-ce que tu vas attendre ? Plus tu perds de temps, plus cela risque de tourner au vinaigre toute cette histoire, tu le sais ? » 

« Je le sais, Meloetta, je le sais … mais … enfin, tu sais de quoi je veux parler hein ? »

« Non, je ne le sais pas et je ne saurais jamais rien tant que tu n'as pas pris ton courage à deux mains. Tu ne vois pas qu'elle est en train de se tuer à petit feu ? Même si je sais que tu refuses que j'aille la suivre, essaies au moins d'apprendre ce qui ne va pas ! »

_Il le sait ! IL LE SAIT ! Alors qu'elle arrête de le persécuter car il est à bout lui aussi ! Finalement, il a décidé de l'attendre sur un banc dans un parc. Elle est encore repartie pendant une heure mais c'est pour bientôt qu'elle arrive … enfin, qu'elle est de retour. Il attend cela avec impatience, murmurant :_

« Je la forcerais à parler, non pas en l'immobiliant mais … en faisant tout pour qu'elle parle. C'est la meilleure chose à faire, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est le cas, Hémaltone. Je te fais confiance. »

_Elle s'éloigne et se téléporte alors qu'il observe Flutina qui s'approche de lui. Sans un mot, il tend ses bras alors qu'elle fonce dedans. Elle tremble, elle tremble de tout son être mais il est là. Il lui caresse le dos et chuchote :_

« Faisons une petite promenade, tu veux bien ? »

« Meloetta n'est pas là ? Je ne la vois pas. Elle n'est pas … en colère hein ? Contre moi ? Car je ne restes plus aussi longtemps que ... »

« Non, ce n'est pas question de ça, pas du tout. Elle veut nous laisser du temps à deux. »

_Elle arrête de trembler alors qu'il prend sa main tendrement. Il la soulève et l'emmène au sol, venant commencer à marcher avec elle avec tendresse. Sur le chemin, il ne peut s'empêcher de lui poser des questions :_

« Flutina, tu sais, depuis tout ce temps passé ensemble, je voulais t'avouer quelque chose. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment te l'expliquer correctement avec des mots mais voilà, je vais quand même essayer. J'espère ne pas me rendre trop ridicule ... »

Il l'a emmené dans un coin isolé du parc, là où ils peuvent s'installer dans l'herbe, sans personne. Elle finit par s'asseoir à ses côtés, n'osant pas le regarder tandis qu'il reprend :

« Quand tu pars pendant une heure, sans explication puis quand tu reviens sans chercher à m'expliquer, j'ai compris que j'avais mal. J'ai mal et je souffre car je ne peux rien faire pour t'aider. Je suis là, les bras baissés en signe de défaite car pendant une heure, je ne peux pas m'imaginer ce qui se passe et ce qui se fait … J'ai si peur de te voir souffrir et de ne rien pouvoir faire. Qu'est-ce ... »

« Hémaltone, ils sont là … et ils te veulent du mal, beaucoup de mal. »

_Hein ? De qui ? De quoi ? D'où ? Il n'a pas terminé sa phrase qu'elle éclate en pleurs, reprenant dans des trémolos :_

« Je sais … je sais pas qui … les as prévenus … je penssais que c'était terminé mais … les hommes de mon passé, ceux qui me forçaient à faire … tout ça … ils sont revenus. Ils voulaient … ils voulaient absolument me revoir ! Je voulais pas mais ils m'ont dit qu'ils allaient te tuer et dépecer comme un Ecremeuh ! Alors je les suis chaque jour et ... » 

_Stop, qu'elle arrête. Il n'a pas besoin de savoir la suite. Il la devine. Quelque chose se produit dans son cœur. Il a le regard fiévreux, il sent doucement quelque chose qui monte en lui, ans pour autant savoir exactement ce que c'est. Flutina continue de parler, bredouillant :_

« Je ne voulais pas mais ils m'ont forcée. Je ne veux pas … je ne veux pas ! Ils m'ont resalie, ils me traitent de tous les noms, ils m'appellent le monstre. Que je ne suis bonne qu'à ça, que je ne sers qu'à ça, ils ont même sortis les pokémon et ... »

_Stop ! La nausée arrive mais ce n'est pas lui qui vomit mais elle. Elle dégobille, comme si tout cela était tellement horrible qu'elle ne pouvait se retenir. Il la voit vomir et pleurer. Elle se tient la robe au niveau de l'entrejambe avant de se relever, ne s'essuyant pas la bouche :_

« Je vais m'enfuir, je vais partir et je ne reviendrais pas. Ils ne te feront pas de mal alors, Hémaltone. Je te le promets, ils ne te feront pas de mal. Au revoir et adieu, Hématone. »

« Partir … comme ça ? Maintenant ? C'est … une blague, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Il se relève et l'attrape par le bras. Elle tente de s'échapper mais il la serre avec force. Elle pousse un gémissement de douleur avant de se retrouver allongée sur l'herbe. Choquée par la force du jeune homme, elle n'ose plus bouger même quand il la relève._

« Je … Hémaltone, s'il te plaît, ne me frappes pas pour ça, je sais que ... »

_Elle ne peut pas terminer sa phrase. Hémaltone a scellé ses lèvres malgré sa réaction d'il y a quelques minutes. Elle s'écroule dans l'herbe, guidée par Hémaltone. Elle tente de réagir, de bouger de cette étreinte. Elle n'est pas faite pour lui et il doit le savoir aussi bien qu'elle. Il se fait du mal et elle le savoir, non ? Ses lèvres ne sont plus pures depuis si longtemps Finalement, il arrête le baiser, la regardant en s'essuyant ses lèvres :_

« Est-ce que tu t'es enfin calmée, Flutina ? »

« Hémaltone, tu as fait … une énorme bêtise. Tu … ne peux ... rien avoir chez moi. J'ai déjà tout perdu. Je n'ai plus rien à t'offrir. »

« Tu m'as offert ce qui était le plus important chez toi : ton cœur. Et oui, j'ai fais une bêtise : celle de ne pas avoir réagit plus tôt. C'est décidé, on va reprendre un appartement et on vivra ensemble, toi et moi. Tu veux bien vivre avec moi ? Nous visiterons dès demain. »

_Elle hoche la tête faiblement, s'essuyant le visage. Hémaltone n'était pas pour elle. Un garçon comme lui n'avait rien à faire avec une fille mais elle était si heureuse, tellement heureuse d'avoir goût à ses lèvres réellement pour la première fois._


	25. Chapitre 25 : Peu à peu

**Chapitre 25 : Peu à peu**

« Hémaltone, tu es sûr de ta décision ? »

« Tu semblais l'apprécier non ? Et en plus, l'appartement est déjà tout équipé de fond en comble. Il n'y a rien à acheter pour se déplacer. Et puis, on l'achète directement. Ainsi, il n'y a aucun problème futur, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Oui mais bon … c'est une petite folie. Est-ce que tu veux … vraiment que ... »

_Il pousse un profond soupir. Des fois, elle peut paraître agaçante aux yeux des autres mais il sait qu'elle veut juste se rassurer. Et c'est à lui de tout faire pour y arriver normalement ! Il passe une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre tenant fermement la sienne._

« Sûr et certain. Est-ce que je ne te l'ai pas assez prouvé depuis hier au parc ? »

_Elle baisse la tête, gênée. Elle sait parfaitement ce que cela veut dire. Elle n'aurait jamais cru cela possible, même dans ses rêves les plus fous et pourtant : elle et Hémaltone … sont ensemble. Dire qu'elle avait espéré cela pendant des mois voire maintenant quelques années._

« On part manger un petit morceau ? Pas un restaurant ou autre, hein ? »

_Il a un petit rire aux lèvres alors qu'elle hoche la tête. Elle a compris le message. Un fast-food donc. Cela n'est pas forcément « bon » pour le corps mais ça fait du bien. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sont face à face, en train de dévorer quelques frites tandis que les pokémon d'Hémaltone sont sortis. Meloetta est sur ses genoux, bien sage et tranquille, mangeant un peu du repas du jeune homme._

« Hémaltone, tu sais que le véritable amour, c'est quand tu es prêt à partager tes frites avec la personne que tu aimes ? »

« Oh ? C'est vrai ça ? Tiens donc, Meloetta, quelques frites pour toi. »

_Il dit cela, devant l'air désemparé de la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs alors qu'il donne deux frites à la petite pokémon. Celle-ci est ravie, poussant un cri de joie. Flutina est désabusée pendant quelques instants avant de sourire._

« Ce n'est pas bien de jouer sur ma jalousie, Hémaltone. Pas bien du tout ? »

« Pour me faire pardonner, je peux t'offrir quelques frites? »_ dit-il en tendant le reste de son paquet à la jeune femme, celle-ci piochant dedans avant de se lever._

« Merci bien mon brave ! Grâce à vous, me voilà maintenant sustentée ! Je pars me refaire une petite beauté si cela ne vous dérange pas. »

« Il n'y aura pas grand chose à faire alors, Flutina. »

_Elle a un petit rire candide aux lèvres, comme vivement gênée avant de partir aux toilettes. Ah … bon. Au moins, maintenant qu'il a réussi à la rassurer, il sait qu'il n'a plus à s'en faire. Il suffit juste … hein ? C'est quoi ça ?_

_Il tourne sa tête à gauche et à droite. Il voit un téléphone portable qui vibre sur une table sauf qu'il n'y a personne autour. Et tout le monde l'ignore et s'en fiche ? Moui. Il doit faire quoi ? Il regarde Meloetta, celle-ci haussant les épaules._

« Je ne connais pas cette technologie, pfff. Bon. Enfin si... »

_Il récupère le portable et commence à l'ouvrir, voyant qu'il y a de nouveaux messages. Ce n'est pas très poli mais bon … s'il veut trouver le nom de celui qui a le portable. Il n'a pas le choix. Il commence à cligner des yeux pendant quelques secondes avant de subitement cacher ceux de Meloetta, celle-ci disant :_

« Mais Hémaltone, qu'est-ce que ... »

« Tais-toi, s'il te plaît. Tais-toi. Où est-ce qu'ils sont ? Ils sont en train de me voir, n'est-ce pas ? Ils sont en train de nous regarder, je parie ! »

_Ces photos. Il ne veut pas y croire mais ils ont osé. C'était un piège à sa destination ! Pendant qu'elle n'était pas là ! Il ne se rappelle plus de la personne qui était à cette table mais ces photos … Flutina … nue … et dans des positions .. avec des hommes … et des pokémon. Le pire est que ces photos ne sont pas forcément récentes. Il y en a plusieurs, qui défilent. Ces tordus et ces pervers, cela fait combien de temps qu'ils les ont ?_

« Hémaltone, je commence à avoir peur. Je lis dans ton cœur que ... »

« HIIIIIIIIII ! Maman ! Maman ! Le monsieur a cassé son portable ! »

_Il n'a pas réussi à se retenir. Le portable s'est brisé dan sa main droite. Il se relève, se dirigeant vers une poubelle avant d'y jeter les débris. De l'autre, il prend quelques serviettes en papier, venant s'essuyer comme si de rien n'était le sang sur sa main. Qu'importe ce qui s'est passé, oui. Il n'en a strictement rien à faire au final. Ca ne l'intéresse pas, ça ne le concerne pas, il s'en fiche. Il retourne sur sa chaise, Flutina revenant vers lui._

« Désolée, Hémaltone. Je voulais vraiment … ça ne va pas ? »

« Je regardais à quel point tu étais une femme magnifique et que j'avais une chance énorme et infinie de te connaître. »


	26. Chapitre 26 : Lettres anonymes

**Chapitre 26 : Lettres anonymes**

« Coucou belle demoiselle. »

_Il dépose un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Flutina, celle-ci ronronnant légèrement dans le lit qu'ils partagent à deux. Oh bien entendu, le baiser est peut-être l'étape la plus érotique qu'ils ont fait si on n'évoque pas le peu d'habits qu'ils ont mais qu'importe, ils préfèrent prendre leurs temps et c'était tant mieux._

« Tu vas aller où, Hémaltone ? Encore chercher le courrier ? »

« Il le faut bien .Enfin bon … ne t'en fait pas, ça ne sera pas bien long, je te le promets. »

_Il lui fait un grand sourire avant de s'éloigner, signe qu'il ne veut pas la déranger plus que ça. La jeune femme ne dit rien du tout, hochant la tête négativement avant de tendre ses bras. Il s'y enfonce gaiement, embrassant son cou une nouvelle fois. Quelques secondes plus tard, il est hors de la chambre, allant embrasser sur le front la petite Meloetta qui dort paisiblement sur le canapé, une couverture déposée sur elle. Les autres pokémon ne sont pas en reste. Il a décidé de les laisser dormir à l'extérieur maintenant qu'ils ont un bel appartement._

« Meloetta, je vais chercher le courrier, tu peux juste préparer le petit déjeuner ? »

« Seulement si j'aurais un autre bisou en récompense, Hémaltone. »

« Tu l'auras, tu l'auras mais pour ça, il faut que tu bosses ! Hop hop, petite demoiselle ! »

_Elle pousse un petit rire. Elle sait à quel point Hématone est content d'avoir Flutina avec lui mais aussi pour les autres pokémon. Il descend les escaliers, se dirigeant vers sa boîte aux lettres avant de retirer celles-ci. Avec nonchalance, son sourire disparaît alors qu'il remonte chez lui. A l'intérieur de l'appartement, il ouvre les lettres, venant les déchirer aussitôt en minuscules morceaux avant de les mettre dans la poubelle._

« Encore des publicités, Hémaltone ? »

« C'est le cas, Flutina. Ca n'arrête pas. Et je sais que je peux toujours essayer de mettre une petite plaque pour les empêcher, ils continueront. »

« Je vois, des fois, les gens s'en fichent et n'écoutent pas. Est-ce que je peux ... »

_Elle ne termine pas sa phrase, venant plonger dans ses bras. Ca ne fait qu'une semaine qu'ils dorment ensemble mais surtout qu'ils vivent ensemble mais cette semaine est la plus belle de son existence et pour ça, elle veut le remercier, encore et encore, sans jamais s'interrompre et s'arrêter. Elle l'aime, elle l'aime comme une folle, comme une damnée._

« Hémaltone, tu peux … me le dire, s'il te plaît ? »

« De quoi donc ? Quel mot veux-tu entendre ? »

« Un verbe … si important à mes oreilles. S'il te plaît, ne me fais pas languir, Hémaltone. Je veux juste l'entendre de ta part, rien de plus. »_ chuchote t-elle faiblement._

« Je t'aime, s'il faut que je te dises ça pour que tu sois rassurée. »

_Elle rigole faiblement et lui murmure qu'elle aussi. Il l'embrasse rapidement sur les lèvres, lui signalant qu'il part se doucher pendant qu'elle déjeune. Dès qu'il est parti vers la salle de bain, elle se dirige vers la poubelle, fouillant les lettres avant de les relaisser tomber._

« Flutina, est-ce que … c'est bien ça ? »

« Il ne veut pas me le dire … mais je sais à quel point … c'est horrible pour lui. Je l'avais compris dès que j'ai vu son visage. Tu sais, Meloetta, je l'aime tellement. Je peux lire sur son visage, sur ses lèvres, ce qu'il pense, ce qu'il dit, ce qu'il veut. »

« Je le sais, Flutina. Je le sais. Et je suis là pour vous deux. Il ne faut pas que vous vous laissiez abattre par tout ça, d'accord ? »

« Je ne le serais pas … pour Hémaltone qui a fait tant d'efforts mais c'est si difficile. »

_Elle se retient de pleurer. Elle semble vouloir se diriger vers la salle de bain mais s'arrête avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur. Elle déglutit, observant son corps. Elle hoche la tête négativement. Auparavant, à l'hôtel, elle n'avait jamais pensé à ça … mais pour Hémaltone, cela doit le dégoûter de voir sa poitrine nue. Cette poitrine que tant d'hommes ont put apercevoir sans aucune once de remord._

« Mon corps est trop sale pour lui. »

« Arrêtes donc avec ces mauvaises pensées. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas comme ça que ça doit se passer. Hémaltone ... »

« A pitié de moi sur mon corps. Je le sais bien … mais je l'aime. »

_Ce n'est pas là où la petite pokémon veut en venir mais elle comprend que rien ne sera jamais réellement arrangé tant que ces lettres continueront d'apparaître. Et pour ça, il faut aller à la source. Néanmoins, Flutina a été clair à ce sujet : la source est dangereuse, très dangereuse._

« Flutina, il faut juste que tu sois assez forte pour Hémaltone. »

« Je le serais, je tiendrais bon pour lui. Si je peux le rendre heureux, je le ferais alors, de tout mon être, de tout mon cœur. »

_C'est cela qui fait sa force. Qu'elle n'oublie jamais à quel point Hémaltone a réussi à passer toutes ces épreuves pour enfin pouvoir l'aimer. Qu'elle n'oublie jamais cela. Meloetta fixe Flutina, la jeune femme baissant la tête, s'avouant vaincue par la petite créature aux cheveux verts. Dans ces moments-là, elle se demande qui aime réellement Hémaltone ?_

_Car quand elle voit Meloetta, elle se dit qu'elle était là la première. Elle était celle qui était toujours aux côtés du jeune homme, depuis le début. Peut-être qu'elle se fait des illusions mais est-ce qu'une pokémon peut avoir des émotion humaines ? Aussi développées que ça ? En regardant Meloetta, celle-ci détourne la tête, évitant de montrer ses joues rougies avant de retourner préparer le petit-déjeuner. Oui … peut-être que … oui dans le fond._


	27. Chapitre 27 : Endurer

**Chapitre 27 : Endurer**

« Pardon, Flutina, j'ai quelque chose à faire. »

_Sans aucune once de remord, il retire la prise téléphonique, empêchant alors quiconque de chercher à communique avec eux. Cela fait bien un mois maintenant qu'ils vivent dans l'appartement mais c'est presque comme s'ils étaient reclus._

« Tout ça parce que je … enfin … à cause de ... »

« Car ce sont des hyènes affamées. Ça a toujours été ainsi avec les paparazzis. Ça ne date pas d'hier et ça ne changera jamais de toute façon. »

« Oui mais bon, Hémaltone, ce que je veux dire, c'est que ... »

_Qu'elle se taise ! Il l'empêche de parler grâce à un baiser sur ses lèvres, les dévorant longuement pour qu'elle ne puisse plus ouvrir la bouche. C'est bon, ça suffit ! Qu'importe si ça toque ou tente de sonner, il a coupé toute communication avec l'extérieur._

« Tu veux regarder la télévision, Flutina ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit une bonne idée, Hémaltone. »

« Ne racontes donc pas n'importe quoi. Viens plutôt par là. Tu verras que ce n'est pas si mal que ça dans le fond hein ? Au lieu de rester dans ton coin. »

_Il tente de faire un petit sourire mais elle le trouve étrangement fatigué ces derniers jours. Elle ne sait pas comment l'expliquer mais qu'importe, il vaut mieux pour elle qu'elle ne refuse pas sa proposition. Elle sait parfaitement qu'il ne pense pas à mal. Mais avec tout ce raffut autour d'eux, elle comprends … qu'il lâche un petit peu._

_Oui, lâcher, tout simplement. C'est bien triste en soi mais bon, ce n'est pas si bon malheureusement. Comment est ce possible autrement ? Elle ne voit pas ce qu'elle peut faire pour lui à ce moment précis. Elle finit par s'asseoir sur le canapé, Hémaltone venant s'installer à ses côtés avant de poser sa tête sur ses genoux._

« Ne t'en fait pas, Flutina. Tout finira par s'arranger peu à peu. Il faut juste que l'on arrive à patienter, toi et moi, je penses alors que ça sera parfait. »

« Mais combien de temp malheureusement ? J'aimerai bien le savoir, je suis vraiment désolée de te créer autant de problèmes. Tu pourrais être tranquille sans moi. »

« Je ne pourrais être heureux surtout, voilà la différence. » _soupire le jeune homme aux cheveux verts pour bien faire lui faire comprendre le message qu'il veut lui transmettre._

_Pourtant, elle reste muette tandis que le jeune homme fait de même de son côté. C'est vrai quoi en un sens. Comment peut-il en faire autrement sinon ? Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts reste immobile, a tête posée sur les genoux. Elle finit enfin par lui caresser le crâne, comme on le ferait à un enfant et il ferma les yeux pour plonger dan un léger sommeil qu'il espérait réparateur mai ça, c'était uniquement Flutina et Meloetta qui le savaient._

« Si seulement je n'étais jamais partie, je serais restée avec Hémaltone. »

_D'une autre manière. Elle se perd dans le fil de ses pensées. Elle a beaucoup de mal à tous les ordonner mais elle tente de garder le contrôle du flot de ses émotions. Hémaltone est sur ses genoux, il dort paisiblement. Pourtant, elle aimerait discuter avec lui, savoir quoi faire pour régler cette situation une bonne fois pour toutes._

« Je sais que c'est Solomon derrière tout ça. Il veut me faire payer mon abandon de sa boîte de production. Il veut me faire payer tout ça. »

« Et il est sûrement derrière la mort de Faldéla. » _murmure la voix d'Hémaltone, Flutina se retenant de pousser un cri de surprise en l'entendant. Elle pensait qu'il dormait ! Elle voit sa tête qui se tourne vers elle, la regardant en reprenant : _« Mais je n'ai aucune preuve. »

« Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais pouvoir tenir, Hémaltone. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais pouvoir endurer tout ça. »

« Des dizaines d'années, non ? Car c'est le temps que je comptes passer à tes côtés. »

_Elle veut la même chose ! Elle le veut tant ! Elle penche son visage vers lui, tentant d'éviter de pleurer une nouvelle fois. Elle doit se montrer forte pour lui comme le jeune homme l'est pour elle. Ils savent que Solomon est un rapace qui n'aura aucun répit jusqu'à pouvoir avoir le dessus sur eux, ils le savent parfaitement mais ils n'ont rien pour l'empêcher de continuer. Ils ne peuvent que patienter et attendre, malheureusement._

« Sois juste forte, Flutina. Comme Meloetta le fut pour moi. Comme mes pokémon. D'ailleurs, tu es très forte. Mes pokémon ne te font pas peur et moi non plus. »

_Où est-ce qu'il veut en venir ? Ah, elle comprend de quoi il parle. Une peur liée à son passé. Elle … n'oublie pas aussi ce qui fut assez récent. Elle a honte, tellement honte. Elle se relève subitement, faisant tomber Hémaltone du canapé avant de foncer en direction de la salle de bain. Elle s'observe dans le miroir, haletante._

« Je suis si faible par rapport à lui. Je n'ai même pas cherché à lutter à ce moment précis. »

_Elle s'arrose le visage tandis qu'Hémaltone lui demande si ça va sous un ton soucieux. Ca ne va pas, non ! Comment est-ce que ça pourrait aller ?! Ca ne peut pas aller ! Hémaltone est trop gentil pour elle ! Un jour, il finira par se détruire à cause d'elle ! Et tout ça, elle ne pourra pas l'en empêcher ! Elle doit penser à quelque chose pour les sortir de là._

« Flutina, ouvres-moi la porte, s'il te plaît. »

_Quelque chose, même si ça doit mal se terminer pour elle. Qu'Hémaltone puisse être libre de toute cette histoire. Elle sort finalement de la salle de bain, allant embrasser le jeune homme aux cheveux verts avec passion. Au moins, que jusqu'au jour où elle applique cette idée, elle puisse alors profiter de lui et inversement. Elle finit par l'emmener sur le canapé une nouvelle fois, ne semblant guère préoccupée par la télévision cette foi._

« Hémaltone, tu t'en sortiras. » _dit-elle en lui chuchotant avant de continuer le baiser._


	28. Chapitre 28 : Oppression

**Chapitre 28 : Oppression**

« Hémaltone, tu veux aller te reposer un peu ? Je t'en pries. »

« Prier ne changera rien, Flutina. Ne t'en fait pas, je vais bien, très bien. »

_Ce n'est pas ce que son visage dit. Elle le voit. Elle voit les cernes sur les yeux d'Hémaltone. Il dort à peine, il attends qu'elle soit enfin endormir pour chercher le repos, ne serait-ce que quelques heures. Elle l'entend aussi qui se lève pendant la nuit, pour surveiller par la fenêtre. Elle sait que parfois, il réveille Meloetta pour qu'elle vienne avec lui faire un petit tour d'horizon Elle sait tout cela mais elle ne peut rien y faire malheureusement. Son corps ne suffit plus pour rassurer Hémaltone._

« Alors s'il te plaît … viens dans mes bras, tu le veux bien ? »

_Pourquoi refuser une telle chose ? Il hoche la tête et plonge dans ses bras. Néanmoin, elle fait tout pour qu'il ait la tête contre ses seins généreux, caressant sa chevelure d'un air évasif._

« Fais dodo … mon petit Hémaltone. Fais dodo … car je veillerais sur toi. »

« Une telle chanson est un peu ridicule … mais continues donc, Flutina. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais je la trouves reposante. »

_Oh ? Elle avait dit cela sans réellement penser aux conséquences. Elle est là, ouvrant la bouche pour se mettre à chantonner doucement, invitant les pokémon d'Hémaltone à dormir eux aussi. Car oui, ils doivent se reposer. Elle est la seule à rester intacte de tout ça. Hémaltone comme ses pokémon ont fait un cocon protecteur autour d'elle pour qu'elle ne soit pas en danger, voilà tout. _

« Vous en faites beaucoup trop pour moi alors que je ne mérites pas toute cette attention. »

_Elle attend qu'Hémaltone dorme enfin pour finir par se lever. Elle quitte le canapé, allant dans la chambre pour s'installer à son bureau. Sur celui-ci, bon nombre de feuilles sont présentes. Il faut dire qu'Hémaltone tente d'écrire pour penser à autre chose. Malheureusement, la méthode ne marche pas forcément, au grand désarroi du jeune homme._

« Il a même perdu goût à sa musique. »

_C'était le constat effroyable qu'elle remarquait à ce moment précis lorsque qu'elle prend une feuille de papier. Les mots commencent à glisser sur la feuille de papier mais elle s'immobilise subitement, comme prise de nausée._

« Non, non … je ne dois pas faire ça, je ne peux pas. C'est laid, vraiment très laid. Ça ne doit pas se faire, je ne suis pas comme ça, non non. »

_Rien qu'avoir eut cette idée était répugnante. Elle s'en voulait terriblement. JAMAIS ! NON ! Jamais elle n'aurait dût penser une telle chose ! Elle émet un petit rictus de dégoût avant de déchirer ce qu'elle avait commencé à écrire, jetant les morceaux par la fenêtre pour que nul ne sache ce qu'elle avait écrit. Elle est en sueur, râlant un peu contre elle-même. HORRIBLE ! Elle est tout simplement horrible d'avoir pensé ça !_

« Je ferais mieux de retourner auprès d'Hémaltone, oui. »

_Pourtant, elle ne part pas vers la salle à manger mais vers la salle de bain. Là-bas, elle s'observe dans le miroir. Elle est laide de l'intérieur. Elle le sait, elle est affreuse de faire souffrir Hémaltone de la sorte. Tout ça pour qu'elle continue d'être heureuse._

« Les écrits restent, les paroles s'envolent mais les souvenirs perdurent. Je ne pourrais jamais … jamais … jamais … effacer tout ça. »

_Et ce n'est pas ce monde habitué à l'absence de vie privée qui se gênera pour s'amuser à ses dépends à elle. Voilà pourquoi elle voulait libérer Hémaltone. Elle voulait qu'il puisse être tranquille et heureux de son côté, sans jamais s'attarder sur elle._

« Mais il ne voudra pas. Je dois le forcer à ça … qu'importe la solution qu'il faudra pour y arriver. Hémaltone … Hémaltone ... »

_Elle continue de répéter son nom, sanglotant, du sang coulant dans le lavabo. Elle s'en voulait tellement qu'elle avait finit par s'ouvrir la lèvre en se la mordillant. Finalement, voilà qu'elle est à nouveau auprès du jeune homme. Elle cherche à lever son bras gauche pour pouvoir s'enfouir dessous, déposant un rapide baiser ensanglanté sur ses lèvres._

« J'ai faillit commettre une bêtise mais je ne suis pas comme ça. Plus comme ça. Je suis assez forte pour Hémaltone. Je le suis, oui. Je le suis. »

_Elle l'était car elle voulait son bonheur. Elle l'était car c'était ce que méritait Hémaltone. Il méritait d'être heureux et elle devait tout faire pour que ce bonheur lui soit accessible. Pour cela, elle allait devoir encore faire plus d'efforts maintenant._

« Je t'aime tellement, Hémaltone. Je t'aime tellement que même les autres ne peuvent pas le comprendre. Je t'aime tellement, Hémaltone. Oui. »

_Elle est bien, là, installée dans les bras du jeune homme. Elle n'a pas envie de bouger, elle n'en sent pas l'utilité. Elle veut juste rester là, comme si de rien n'était. Elle est heureuse. Tellement heureuse qu'elle n'arrive pas à l'expliquer._

« Est-ce qu'elle dort, Meloetta ? »

« Je crois que oui, Hémaltone. Elle est bizarre … malgré tout ce que tu fais. Je ne peux pas t'aider. Ses pensées, malgré les jours qui s'écoulent, ne semblent guère accessibles. »

« Ca ne fait rien, tu fais de ton mieux, je ne vais pas te reprocher ça maintenant. Merci pour ton aide, Meloetta. Tu as fait de l'excellent travail. Mais maintenant, c'est à moi de régler ce souci. Il faut que je saches ce qui la tracasse. »

« Fais attention, Hémaltone. Elle est beaucoup plus fragile qu'on ne veut le croire. »

_Il n'a aucune hésitation dans ça. Il le voit parfaitement maintenant. Elle, la jeune femme qui tremblait comme une feuille dans ses bras. Comment ignorer sa détresse ? Avec tout ce qu'il fait, il reste pourtant dans l'impression que malgré tout ça, il ne pourra jamais avancer._


	29. Chapitre 29 : A bout, au bout

**Chapitre 29 : A bout, au bout**

« Flutina ? Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir venir ? »

« Sûre et certaine, Hémaltone. Ne t'en fait pas, je ferais comme d'habitude. Je resterais à la maison bien sagement et je n'ouvrirais pas la porte, promis. »

« D'accord, d'accord, je te fais confiance à ce sujet. »

« Alors, tu peux t'en aller. Sois rassuré avec Meloetta. N'hésites pas à prendre tous tes pokémon. Une bonne balade vous fera le plus grand bien, j'en suis sûre et certaine ! »

« Oui mais toi ? Enfin, tu peux venir aussi. Une balade te ferait aussi le plus grand bien non ? Tu n'as pas à être inquiet, tout se passera bien. »

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'apprécie pas cela ? Quelque chose est bizarre dans toute cette histoire mais il n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus. Enfin bon, il se fait des idées. Il vient embrasser Flutina, lui murmurant de patienter en regardant la télévision._

« Je vais plutôt aller dans la chambre et écrire un peu. Que dirais-tu d'écrire une chanson ? »

« Que tu le fasses ? Si cela t'occupe l'esprit et surtout, si cela te permet de penser à autre chose, tant mieux alors. Et surtout, on pourra imaginer une musique pour l'accompagner ? »

« J'en serais ravie, Hémaltone. Tu peux t'en aller le cœur serein. » _lui dit-elle, venant l'embrasser longuement, très longuement, comme pour dévorer ses lèvres._

« D'accord, d'accord. Merci, ma belle demoiselle. »

_Voilà, il est sûr qu'elle va bien, n'est-ce pas ? Il s'éloigne, le cœur en paix, sourire aux lèvres. Tant mieux, tant mieux. Il peut alors se reposer un peu, voilà tout. Il place une main sur son cœur, réfléchissant alors à tout ce qui vient de se passer. En bas de l'immeuble, il regarde l'étage où normalement Flutina se trouve._

« Oh ? Regardes, elle vient nous saluer. »

_Il fait un geste de la main, la jeune femme lui répondant par le même. Il était heureux avec elle, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Alors pourquoi ce pincement au cœur quand elle quittait le balcon pour retourner dans l'appartement._

« Hémaltone ? Ça ne va pas ? Tu es bien livide, j'ai l'impression. »

« Je ne peux pas l'expliquer. J'ai l'impression que c'est la dernière fois que je la vois, Meloetta. Je ne sais pas pourquoi … Meloetta. Ca me fait si mal. »

« Est-ce que tu veux qu'on ailles faire les courses maintenant ? Ou on remonte ? »

_Ce qu'il voulait ? Ce qu'il voulait ? Il y réfléchissait sérieusement. Ce qu'il voulait … oui … ce qu'il désirait réellement. La dernière fois qu'il avait laissé la femme de sa vie seule, alors qu'il se sentait mal, ça c'était très mal fini. Il ne voulait pas que ça se reproduise maintenant !_

« Nous remontons maintenant, Meloetta. »

_Elle est bien d'accord avec lui. Ils rentrent dans l'immeuble, remarquant que l'ascenseur est déjà parti en hauteur et ne semble pas vouloir redescendre. Bien entendu ! Il se sent mal ! Et ce n'est pas à cause du fait qu'il court dans les escaliers pour monter à toute vitesse. Quelque chose clochait dans le regard de la jeune femme ! Il ne savait pas quoi mais il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer ! Il en était hors de question tout simplement !_

« Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas la laisser seule. Pas un instant ! »

_Il arrive à son appartement, cherchant les clés avant de les faire tomber au sol. Pourquoi il se sent aussi nerveux ? Pourquoi ? Il les récupère, Meloetta les lui prenant avant de faire tourner la clé dans la serrure. Personne dans le salon._

« Flutina ? C'est moi ! Flutina ! Je suis là ! »

_Aucune réponse ! Ne pas avoir peur, ne pas avoir peur. Elle est sûrement partie se coucher hein ? En quelques minutes, elle a sûrement dût s'endormir, il doit penser ça. Ce n'est rien de grave. Il va juste se diriger vers sa chambre, l'ouvrir et voir la jeune femme avec son sourire. C'est comme ça et pas autrement, il ne verra rien d'autre, oui._

« FLUTINA ! NON ! »

_Il avait poussé un hurlement alors qu'il voyait le corps de la jeune femme, pendant lamentablement au-dessus du sol. Aussitôt, il avait couru vers elle pour la détacher mais dans sa détresse, il n'y arrivait pas. Ce fut encore Meloetta qui vint l'aider, utilisant ses pouvoirs psychiques bien que tout cela était embrouillé dans sa tête._

« Calmes-toi, Hémaltone. Calmes-toi ! Ca ne sert à rien de t'emporter ! »

« Que je me calmes, Meloetta ?! Elle est morte ! MORTE ! »

_Comme elle était décrochée, il l'avait déposée sur son lit et il s'était aussitôt mis sur le lit. Non, non … NON ! ELLE NE VIVAIT PLUS ! Son cœur ne battait plus ! Il se tourna vers Meloetta, effaré, celle-ci criant :_

« Hémaltone, il faut que l'on l'emmène à l'hôpital et vite ! Mais avant ... »

_La femme aux cheveux blancs fut parcouru de spasmes alors que Meloetta avait posé une main sur son cœur, provoquant une décharge électrique. Le jeune homme balbutie quelques mots, remarquant que la femme recommençait à respirer._

« On ne sait pas combien de temps … cela fait que son cœur s'est arrêté. Il faut que l'on s'y rende. Je vais nous téléporter mais tu peux la prendre? »

_Il hoquette, ne sachant guère quoi dire. Elle ? Des séquelles ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a fait ceci ? Pourquoi … est-ce que … hein ? Enfin, il … Flutina … FLUTINA ! Il éclate en pleurs alors qu'il se laisse téléporté par Meloetta. Vite ! L'hôpital ! S'il faut sauver Flutina et donner tout son argent pour ça, il le fera ! Mais il faut la sauver !_


	30. Chapitre 30 : Irréversible

**Chapitre 30 : Irréversible**

« S'il vous plaît ! Docteur ! Dites-moi comment ... »

« Vous êtes arrivés à temps mais le mal est fait. Il semblerait que son cerveau n'ait pas été irrigué en sang pendant plusieurs minutes à cause d'un arrêt cardiaque. Mais ces traces au niveau du cou, qu'est-ce que ... »

« Elle a essayé de se pendre mais nous sommes arrivés à temps pour la détacher et … ma pokémon a utilisé ses pouvoirs électriques pour faire rebattre son cœur. »

« Elle a fait une excellente chose bien que très risquée. Un choc trop fort aurait achevé cette jeune femme. Néanmoins, nous ne pouvons qu'espérer qu'elle se réveille … nous verrons alors quel sera son état psychologique exactement. »

« Et physique ? Mais elle va vivre hein ? Elle va vivre, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Elle vivra mais les séquelles sont telles qu'elle ne sera plus jamais la même. » 

« Co... comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? »

_Il lui demande de le suivre. Comme beaucoup, c'est la première fois pour le jeune homme qu'une telle chose arrive. Il se devait alors, en qualité de médecin, de lui expliquer ce qui allait exactement se passer maintenant pour elle._

_Deux heures plus tard, le jeune homme était assis sur une chaise collée à un mur, les mains sur le visage. Le médecin avait été parfait, malgré qu'Hémaltone lui avait répété souvent la même question. Le médecin était resté d'un calme olympien._

« Hémaltone ? Est-ce que tu veux que je viennes dans tes bras ? »

« Ca ne changera … rien … mais je veux bien, oui. Je veux bien. »

_Il ouvre légèrement ses bras pour qu'elle puisse s'insinuer à l'intérieur. Il doit juste patienter. Flutina va se réveiller, tout simplement. Il le sait. Elle est une battante ! Elle est faite pour tenir le coup ! Elle arrivera à se relever et à se battre !_

« Elle a réussi à tout supporter … pendant des années. »

« Même si elle ne sera plus comme avant, Hémaltone, tu … l'aimeras, non ? »

« Je l'aimerais encore, et encore et encore … et encore et encore … et encore … et encore ... »

« Hémaltone ? Hémaltone ? Hémaltone ? Hémaltone ? Tu m'entends ? »

_Mais aucune réponse de la part de ce dernier et pour cause : il s'était endormi en pressant Meloetta contre lui. Après ces dernières semaines, il avait finit par tout relâcher, d'un coup. Il s'était juste endormi profondément pour tout oublier. Tout oublier, oui. Il devait tout mettre de côté et attendre que Flutina se réveille. A partir de ce moment précis, il n'y allait plus avoir de vie en ville, ni même à la campagne. Il aurait une autre idée pour tout ça._

« Votre femme s'est réveillée mais … »

« Le médecin m'a déjà prévenu à ce sujet. Ne vous en faites pas, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

_Pourtant, c'est lui qui l'est alors qu'il finit par se lever. La chaise émet un bruit répugnant, signe qu'il est resté bien trop longtemps assis dessus. Il prend une profonde respiration, se dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre._

« Flutina ? C'est moi. C'est Hémaltone. »

_Il dit doucement cela tout en pénétrant dans la pièce. Elle est tranquille, il n'y a que le bruit des machines qui résonnent autour de lui. Flutina est couchée dans le lit. Cette vilaine marque de strangulation au cou est là mais disparaitra surement avec les semaines et les mois à venir. Mais il est là … et elle aussi. Elle est couchée, simplement parée d'une chemise de patient. Elle est là, avec ses tubes et autres. Ses yeux rubis se tournent faiblement vers lui en même temps que son visage. Elle va bien. Il en a les larmes aux yeux._

« Flutina ? C'est Hémaltone. Tu … vas bien. Te réveiller en une journée, c'est ... »

« Qui … vous êtes ? » _murmure faiblement la jeune femme._

_Il déglutit, ayant de nouvelles larmes mais nullement de joie. Il se rapproche d'elle, venant prendre sa main dans la sienne mais il n'y a aucun contact, presque aucune chaleur. Elle n'arrive pas à serrer sa main. Qu'est-ce que … ça veut dire ?_

« C'est moi, Hémaltone. »

Il se répète une troisième fois mais elle continue de le regarder d'un air vitreux, dénué de vie et de tout sentiments. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Des pas se font entendre derrière lui, le médecin lui disant :

« Vous êtes rentré ... plus tôt que prévu. Je voulais vous prévenir mais c'est visiblement trop tard. Nous avons de la chance qu'elle se soit réveillée rapidement mais … il n'y a que pour cela que l'on peut considérer avoir de la chance. Je suis désolé pour vous mais ses symptômes sont trop nombreux : Amnésie, perte en grande partie d'élocution, contrôle des mouvements très amoindri, la liste est vraiment ... »

« Je … je veux … je veux … juste … qu'elle soit encore en vie. »

« Elle ne pourra plus jamais avoir une vie normale. Elle sera capable de marcher mais tout ce qui est soin, nourriture et autres, tout cela lui sera impossible. »

« Ca ne fait rien, je serais là, je serais toujours là pour elle. Je le serais. »

« Pour combien de temps ? Nombreux sont ceux qui disent cela mais ... » _dit le médecin avant de s'arrêter. Il comprenait où voulait en venir le jeune homme. Qu'il les laisse seuls, n'est-ce pas ? Le jeune homme vint poser sa tête sur le lit. Assez … il voulait leur faire payer … à tous … ces hommes, ces femmes, ces journalistes, ces paparazzis, Solomon. Tous, il voulait tous les tuer ! Tous ! Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent en sentant la main de Flutina dans ses cheveux._


End file.
